The Spin Off 2
by TheBoglies
Summary: A wee story from our very own Sammi!
1. Part 1

The Spin off 2 - Part 1 

****

6 months on and Archie and Lexie had resolved the problem of Lexie feeling homesick and the fact that running away doesn't solve things. Also Archie realised his family are more important then any place or job. So they decided together to go back to London, to try and work things out for the both of them.

"Morning sweetheart" Archie whispered early on Sunday morning as they lay in bed. Lexie slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the morning light coming through the window. Suddenly she awoke with a start as two hands hit her in the face.

"OW" Lexie yelled, as she opened her eyes, and saw two cheeky faces starring back at her. She looked across at Archie and he gave her a smile

"They woke early" Archie explained, as Lexie pulled herself up and propped her self up on a pillow.

The girls sat in the middle of the bed between Archie and Lexie. They were now 14 months old, and had learnt a lot in the last 6 months. Both of them could now waddle around easily, yet did seem to fall down quite often but always got back up again to try again. Archie had, had fun trying to secure safety gates at both ends of the stairs, as the stairs seemed to be of great interest to the girls.

"Da da" Kyla climbed up on Archie and tried to grab his nose.

"So what are we doing today?" Lexie asked.

"Erm…" Archie hesitated, grinning.

"What?" Lexie laughed

"Well I thought we could have a day just the two of us?" Archie explained taking Kyla off his chest, she clung to him tightly, and started screaming something in what seemed her own language.

"Come here Pet" Lexie called putting her arms out to Kyla. She struggled at first but soon let go and welcomed Lexie's arms.

"What do you mean?" Lexie questioned confused.

"Well I asked Justine and she said she didn't mind looking after the twins today if we wanted a day to ourselves" Archie mentioned smiling.

"Oh Arch I don't know…you know I don't like leaving them" Lexie answered thinking.

Archie sat down on the bed and held Ellie round the waist,

"But Lex…look at them…they will be FINE" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Lexie laughed, "I'll think about it if you go get me a cup of tea"

Archie jumped up, "Done" he smiled, as he walked out the door.

Lexie sat there in bed thinking what could Archie have in mind for today without the twins? She smiled to herself, as she played peek-a-boo under the covers with Ellie and Kyla.

"Boo" Archie shouted as he came up beside her.

"Ah…oh Arch ya Bampot you scared the life outa me," Lexie yelled playfully hitting him after he had put her tea down on the table.

"Who did you think it was?" Archie joked.

"Well I thought it might be my gorgeous husband but it was a scary monster instead" Lexie teased,

"Oi" Archie laughed smothering her with kisses

"Ar...ch" Lexie replied laughing between kisses.

"Right well…you drink that and I'll get these two ready" Archie answered scooping up Ellie and Kyla.

Lexie smiled as the three went out the door. As she drank her tea again, she thought this was possibly the happiest she had been in a while, things were going great back in London, and she was no longer as homesick as she had been. Archie spent more time at home with the family and Lexie no longer felt alone. Things couldn't be better.

Suddenly a little head popped round the corner of the door. Lexie laughed as Ellie came running over rather fast until she lost all balance and down on her bum she went. "Up a didies" Lexie laughed as she watched Ellie slowly get up and carry on walking up to the bedside. Archie came in carrying Kyla.

"Right, well I'll just take these two round to Justine's then I'll be right back" Archie smiled giving his wife a kiss. "Give mummy a kiss" Archie spoke to Kyla as he leaned down with her to Lexie. "Mwah" Lexie sounded out the kiss and Kyla copied her. Then Archie picked up Ellie and repeated the process.

Be good" Lexie said waving goodbye to them.

"Who me?" Archie joked. Lexie gave him a serious stare. "Only joking, only joking… right say bye to mummy girls", Lexie gave them a little wave

"Bye bye" she replied in soft voice.

A little time passed and eventually Archie came back through the door. Lexie was down in the kitchen by this point.

"Hello Sweetheart" Archie called, putting his keys down and walking down the hall. Lexie was washing up so she didn't turn round but replied all the same

"Hello gorgeous" she laughed. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey guess what?" he suddenly said.

"What?" Lexie answered without the bother of actually guessing.

"The house next door is up for sale"

"Really… well that's great, we could do with some new neighbours" Lexie replied finishing the last cup then turning round to face Archie.

"Oh but I thought you liked old grumpy draws next door," Archie said sarcastically.

"So what are we doing today then?" Lexie asked curious.

"Well I thought we could take a picnic over to the park and you know a blanket etc" Archie suggested fetching a basket from the cupboard.

"Oh sounds lovely," Lexie thought smiling.

"Well are you ready to go now? Its really hot out" Archie informed.

"Lets go!" Lexie shouted eager to get out of the house into the sun, and spend time with Archie.

Hand in hand they walked out the door. Lexie looked at the 'For Sale' sign of next doors, and she wondered what type of people would move in. Would they be married? Have kids? Be a young couple? Old couple? A single person? So many questions went through her mind, although she was happy.

When they got to the park, Archie lay out the blanket on the soft green grass and they both lay down on it. They laid watching the clouds go past,

"Maybe I should ring Justine, check how the girls are?" Lexie questioned getting up.

"Lex sit down," Archie said pulling her back down. "They will be fine, Justine will ring us if there's something wrong.

"Ok, ok, just I never leave them" Lexie sighed relaxing again.

They settled down again. "Where they alright when you left them?" Lexie suddenly questioned again.

"No they were screaming and crying" Archie joked, laughing.

"Archie then why did you leave them?" Lexie looked shocked.

"I was only joking!" Archie replied laughing again.

"Well don't" Lexie commented seriously.

"Sorry! Sorry! … So you want some food?" Archie asked reaching for the basket.

A couple of hours past, and Archie and Lexie were now on their way home from the park. They walked past the house for sale again.

"When they move in, I think I'm going to go round and introduce as properly" Lexie announced more to herself than Archie.

"What tell them they just made the biggest mistake of their life's moving in next to us?" Archie laughed.

"Archie" Lexie yelled, laughing as they walked inside their house.


	2. Part 2

The Spin Off 2 – Part 2 

****

Archie and Lexie went inside the house, as they sat down on the sofa Archie turned to Lexie. "It's times like these, that we realise how much privacy we have here," he said cuddled up. "Yeah I suppose your right" Lexie agreed tired.

"It's so quiet with out the girls" she mentioned as they peacefully listened to silence that ran through out the house, and all they could hear was the occasional car that drove past.

"Lex…do you still Miss Glenbogle?" Archie asked out of interest. Lexie laid her head on Archie's chest and looked up at him.

"Hmm…not as much, now I've got used to this way of life, it's just so different," she exclaimed fiddling with the top of his T-shirt.

"But it's ok?" Archie laughed softly just making sure.

"Yes it's fine, just what we needed in fact" Lexie laughed

"Good" Archie smiled.

**The next day…**

Lexie opened the door of the house and gently lifted each of the twins out of the twin buggy and placed them inside the door, checking to watch where they were going. She stowed the buggy at the side of the house, and looked towards the neighbouring house. The estate agent was standing watching the work of the 'Sold' sign go up.

"Sold already?" Lexie called over to him.

"Yes indeed, lady was in desperate need for it, she applied for an offer straight away, although she did haggle over the asking price, not an easy one to agree with" He called back and smiled "But don't worry she seems lovely" he added just to reassure Lexie. "Oh that's good news" Lexie smiled back as she gave a little wave and went inside the house.

So it was a female moving in, no mention of a man so Lexie assumed she was by herself. "Right come here you too" Lexie giggled as she chased them down the narrow hall to the kitchen. They giggled excited at this new game Lexie had previously introduced since they had started to walk.

"Lex" a voice called from outside.

"Come away in" Lexie called back.

"Hey trouble" Lexie said as Thomas trotted up the hall.

"Hey Lex so you ok then?" Justine asked sitting down as she watched the twins and Thomas greet each other.

The two women laughed as their children played. "Yeah I'm ok thanks you?" Lexie replied making them a cup of tea. "Yeah I'm ok, just dropped Shell off at playgroup" Justine said sighing and sitting back in the chair. "Was she ok?" Lexie asked handing Justine her cup of tea. "Bit clinging at first, but she was fine after that" Justine informed taking a sip of tea. "Funniest thing though on the way over here, I could of sworn I saw a woman who looked just like Katrina!" Justine laughed.

"Well I should hope there's not two of them" Lexie laughed.

"Oh course, I haven't seen her in years, but I doubt it was her, I don't think she lives in this part of London" Justine explained

"Oh right, I don't know" Lexie answered bending down as Ellie stood at her feet. "Did you see the house next door has been sold" Lexie asked bringing up a new conversation. "Yeah, bit disappointed…Lenny and I were looking to maybe buy it" Justine sighed.

"Oh…I didn't know, oh that's a shame would be handy if you just lived next door" Lexie confessed, getting up. "Just got to change her nappy, you coming up?" Lexie asked picking up Ellie and then Kyla. "Sure, come here Tommy" Justine replied as Tom ran into her arms. "So is Archie at work today?" Justine asked when they were upstairs. "Yeah, he is all day" Lexie answered changing Ellie's nappy on the changing mat. "Do you want to take the kids to the park or something?" Justine questioned. "Yeah sure, just give me a minute and we can go" Lexie replied finishing Ellie and starting on Kyla.

At the park… 

"It's such a nice day today" Justine commented sitting back on the blanket they had bought with them. "Yeah it's lovely" Lexie agreed watching as the twins and Thomas played in front of them on the grass. "The kids get on so well don't you think?" Justine added laughing. "Yeah Tom has his hands full with two girls" Lexie laughed.

"Aww look at that little boy over there" Lexie said pointing him out to Justine.

"He's all by himself," Justine added shocked.

"No, no he isn't look" Lexie explained pointing to the woman behind him.

"Oh that's ok then, hey look Lex Ellie's going over" Justine pointed out as both women watched Ellie approach him.

"Oh I hope it's alright, I know some people don't like other children going near there kids" Lexie worried, on the ready to go retrieve her daughter if worst came to worst. Ellie went over and sat in front of the little three-year old and then laughed.

"Bless her" Justine said laughing.

Lexie noticed the woman behind the child, was smiling at the two children communicating. "Hey do you want to join us?" Lexie called over.

The woman, who didn't look very old herself, looked round behind her then pointed at herself. "Me?" she questioned not really believing it.

"Aye you" Lexie laughed, ushering her over.

The woman smiled happily and got up walking over to Lexie and Justine. The two kids followed her over and the three women sat happily chatting. "Hey I'm Lexie and this is Justine" Lexie said greeting her when she came over.

"Hi, I'm Emma" the woman introduced herself, "And this is little Brandon" Emma added picking Brandon up and bringing him over.

"These are my wee girls, Ellie and Kyla" Lexie remarked cuddling the twins as they giggled. "This is my boy Tom" Justine said also taking Tom by the hand and leading him round to be with the others.

"There all really cute" Emma laughed. "Hey are you Scottish?" she then asked Lexie, after hearing her speak a bit. Lexie laughed "Aye I am" she replied

"Cool" Emma said smiling.

"Hello sweetheart" Archie called coming in the door, he walked through to the living room. "Hi" Lexie greeted leaning up as he bent down to kiss her.

"Have a good day?" Archie asked her sitting down beside her.

"Yeah actually, Justine and I took the kids to the park, and we met this girl Emma, she's quite young but she has a little boy too" Lexie answered smiling as she slumped down on Archie's chest. "Sounds good" Archie laughed. "I see the house next door is sold," he added changing the subject.

"Yeah… quite fast don't you think, it's a woman moving in" Lexie explained turning to face him. "Oh not another woman" Archie joked. "Next there will be coffee mornings and you all discussing this mornings 'Trisha'" he laughed.

"Ya Bampot, it doesn't work like that," Lexie said playfully hitting him. "There's the kids too," she added.

"Ok, ok fair enough" Archie laughed.


	3. Part 3

**The Spin off 2 – Part 3**  
  
**_A week later…_**  
  
"Arch" Lexie called back through the house, as she attempted to keep an eye on Ellie and Kyla, while holding her bag and keys at the same time by the front door.  
"Coming, Coming" he called back through, picking up his cup of tea and quickly knocking it back. He checked his watch then quickly picked up a bunch of papers at the side of the table and ran through the hall.  
"Arch I was just wondering if…" Lexie began to talk as Archie came down the hall.  
He passed her quickly, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm late, Talk tonight" he spoke quickly giving her a quick kiss as he passed. "Bye then" she shouted back, as he gave a quick wave and continued running, carefully opening and closing the gate as he went running to the car.  
  
"What is your daddy like?" Lexie laughed picking up Kyla as she put her in the buggy.  
"Da" Ellie said pointing back at a tiresome Archie running back up the path. Lexie stood up confused as Archie ran past her back into the house then came out again.  
"Keys" he said explaining quickly.  
Lexie laughed "Ya Bampot" she exclaimed giving him another quick peck on the cheek. "Bye girls" Archie yelled running past them again.  
"Come on girlies lets go shopping" Lexie announced strapping in Ellie beside Kyla.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_In the shops…_**  
  
"Right, let's see what's on the shopping list today" Lexie spoke unfolding a piece of paper, as they stood in the local supermarket.  
She had Ellie and Kyla in the buggy in front of her as she pushed it down the aisles. She began collecting the items on the list, while searching down the aisles looking at the products. "You know I wish they wouldn't keep changing everything around in here, I Canaan find anything." Lexie said talking to herself. "Brown sauce…brown sauce…brown sauce…" Lexie murmured to herself, as she pushed the buggy down the sauces aisle, while her eyes scanned the different bottles on the high shelf.  
  
Suddenly Lexie stopped and reversed the buggy back suddenly. She peered through the gap in the shelf through to the next aisle.  
"That's funny, I could of sworn I saw…no couldn't of been" she whispered to herself, as she continued to search for the brown sauce. She got up a few more paces then stopped again. "Ok…now I really think I'm seeing things" she laughed to herself as her puzzled face looked back through another gap in the shelf. "Right come on, your daddy will have to go without his brown sauce this week" Lexie groaned giving up the search and pushing the buggy to the check out.  
  
"Hello" the lady smiled at Lexie greeting her as she got to the check out.  
"Hi" Lexie said smiling back. It was quite hard to get used to moving from a village to a city still even now, not knowing everyone in your local store and having a different person each time you bought something was one of the pleasant things Lexie still missed. Lexie started unpacking the shopping from the basket onto the conveyer belt as the lady scanned them through. "Aww there little darlings" the lady blessed looking at Ellie and Kyla sitting in the buggy beside the check out. Lexie laughed, "I'm not too sure about that" she joked, as she moved the buggy up to start packing the bags underneath it on the other side of the check out.  
  
As she looked up the same thing caught her eye again, "That will be £36.50 please" the lady announced, as Lexie was still looking towards the exit. The lady waited patiently before trying to get Lexie's attention again "Excuse me miss" she repeated.  
"Oh sorry" Lexie said bringing her attention back, as she handed the lady her credit card. "In a daydream?" the lady laughed as she registered through the card on the till. "Aye, something like that" Lexie replied signing the receipt.   
"Thank you" the lady answered as she smiled.  
"Bye" Lexie said pushing the buggy out of the store.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lexie pushed the buggy back towards the house, as she passed she looked at the house next door. She could see that there were workmen moving furniture into the house. "Hey Emma" Lexie suddenly noticed the girl from the park.  
"Hey Lexie" Emma replied coming from the house out to talk to Lexie.  
"Are you moving in?" Lexie asked looking hopeful.  
"Yeah…do you leave next door?" she asked smiling.  
"Aye I do, well this will be nice" Lexie replied smiling back.  
"Yeah the estate man said there was nice neighbours" Emma explained.  
"That was nice of him" Lexie thought happily, the fact that they were considered as nice neighbours. "Well I better get back and help Kat, see ya!" Emma announced turning and running back to the house.  
  
Lexie wondered who 'Kat' was but she figured it must be a friend of Emma's. Lexie continued to push the buggy to her house and up the small path. As she searched in her bag for her keys she looked across to next door and then back to her front door. Suddenly she dropped her keys as she turned back to next door. "Ok now I'm just getting paranoid she laughed to herself as she picked up the keys and let herself in. She took the shopping in first then went back to get the girls who were getting restless in their buggy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Later that night in bed…_**  
  
"Lex, are you alright?" Archie asked turning to his wife, who hadn't really been her, self since he had got back from work this evening. "Hmmm…" she murmured.  
"Sure?" Archie asked again.  
"Aye it's just…well you know when you think you keep seeing someone…but you don't" Lexie explained turning to face up at Archie.  
Archie looked a bit puzzled but still agreed "Yeah…"  
"Well I just keep thinking I see…" Lexie trailed off.  
"See who?" Archie said curious.  
"Oh no one, I don't know" Lexie replied deciding she wasn't going to mention it to him. Archie laughed; "Come on let's go to sleep before you see any more people" he joked. Lexie smiled and laid her head down next to Archie.


	4. Parts 4 & 5

**The Spin off - Part 4  
**  
  
**_A week later…_**  
  
"Ring Ring" the telephone rang out in the Macdonald household.  
"Wonder who that could be" Lexie questioned, as she left the twins to go answer the phone. "Hello…?" Lexie answered speaking into the phone.  
"Hey Lex its Emma from next door" Emma explained.  
"Oh hi you ok?" Lexie asked.  
"Yeh I'm fine thank you, I was just wondering if you wanted to come round for a cuppa now things are sorted out around here" Emma asked.  
"Yeh sure I'll be right over" Lexie replied happily.  
"Ok toots we're off next door" Lexie called the twins as she held each little hand either side of her as they walked next door. Lexie knocked on the red door similar to hers next door. Emma opened the door with Brandon peering at the bottom smiling cheekily. "Hey" Lexie answered.  
"Please come in" Emma smiled opening the door further to see Lexie in.  
  
Lexie looked down the same narrow hall to the kitchen. The layout was the same just the other way round to hers. The hall looked quite blank and there were a box of pictures ready to go up at the end of the hall on an old chair. There was a temporary coat hanger hooked on the wall and half the wallpaper torn off. Emma noticed Lexie's eyes looking around. "Yeh sorry… we are still re-decorating" she looked embarrassed. "Oh sorry!" Lexie laughed "I was just observing, I can imagine it must need some work, I'm lucky Arch did it all before we actually moved in" Lexie explained.  
  
"Wow…that's a good idea, but we didn't have time, the old house was sold and the divorced settlement had to be sorted, then this came up and it was the prefect opportunity" Emma told Lexie.  
"Your divorced?" Lexie asked.  
"Oh no no, not me" Emma laughed, "Kat is, I live here with her" Emma went on to explain.  
  
There it was again 'Kat', in the whole week, Lexie hadn't actually seen this 'Kat' only heard about her, yet she saw Emma and Brandon the time, but before Lexie could ask there was a scream from the kitchen. Lexie and Emma rushed through to see Brandon standing in the middle of the two girls, who were both drenched in water. The girls looked up, their usual 'fluffy stand up straight' black hair was now flat against their faces and the water dripped down off their noses and on to the floor, where another mass of water collected around there feet. "BRANDON" Emma shouted at the child who was holding an empty bucket in his hands. Lexie didn't say anything but she giggled away at the state of the children before them.  
  
"Oh Lexie…I'm so sorry" Emma apologised to her.  
"Oh don't worry, no bother at all" Lexie replied still laughing.  
"I'll just pop and get some clean clothes, you don't mind looking after them for 5minutes do you?" Lexie asked.  
"Oh no, no problem its what I'm here for" Emma answered, Lexie was a bit confused by this but didn't think to question it further as she popped back next door to get some clothes.  
  
After a little while Lexie returned.  
"Hey again" Lexie laughed as Emma opened the door.  
"Come in, I've just made the tea its in the living room" Emma answered as she pointed through the door.  
"Thanks" Lexie replied as she went through to change the twins into their clean clothes.  
  
As Lexie sat down to change Ellie she looked across at the side table where a couple of photos stood. She was concentrating on sorting Ellie's trousers out so didn't get to see the pictures but as she took a second glance over, someone looked very familiar, but her view was distorted when Brandon came and knocked his arm across. "BRANDON!" Emma shouted again, as she moved across to pick the pictures up. "I told Kat not to put them up there, she should of just put them in her room" Emma muttered to herself as she collected the pictures up and put them in a nearby box. Lexie was desperate to see the pictures again but knew she couldn't just intrude.  
  
**The spin off 2 – Part 5**  
  
Lexie came in that night at about 9o'clock. "You've been out late" Archie commented as she carried the twins through. "Don't help or anything" Lexie complained trying to balance both of them and take off their coats. "Oh Sorry!" Archie apologised jumping up and taking one of the twins off her. "Just put them straight to bed I think" she suggested  
"Where have you been?" Archie asked as they walked up the stairs to the nursery.  
"I went round Emma's" Lexie whispered as they laid the twins down to sleep.  
"Oh" Archie replied.  
  
**_Back in their room…_**  
  
"So um you have a good time?" Archie asked as they took the cushions off the bed.  
"Yeh actually, oh Emma mentioned there was a job going at the local Playgroup next to the school" Lexie explained.  
"Oh is she going for it?" Archie commented.  
"No actually I am" Lexie replied.  
Archie laughed "You? Playgroup?"  
"Yeh why not?" Lexie questioned.  
Archie stopped laughing "Your serious?" he asked  
"Of course I'm serious!" Lexie yelled throwing down the cushion she was holding.  
"Well what about the girls?" Archie questioned  
"Well I doubt your going to look after them!" Lexie shouted  
"To right!" Archie answered, "I've got my own job!"  
"Well then it's just as well Emma offered" Lexie replied getting changed.  
"You know I think I've had just about enough of this Emma girl!" Archie shouted.  
"GRRR! I don't believe you!" Lexie yelled "She has done nothing wrong in fact she's helping me sort my life out! Which is a lot more than your mate Adam did for you!"  
"She's a teenage mum!" Archie shouted, "Goes to show how much you can rely on her!"  
  
Lexie opened her mouth to argue back but sighed instead and pulled back the covers and climbed in, facing away from Archie. Archie did the same then went to reach to turn the light off "GoodNIGHT!" he announced before turning the light off.  
They both lay there silent in the dark; Archie could hear Lexie sniffing and could tell she was upset. He reached over and put his CD player on and switched on to the radio.  
  
"And now here's a song from Ronan Keating tonight on Late night Love" The man on the radio announced as Archie listened the words related a lot to him.  
  
Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams so I turn out the light, lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake in the morning, would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?  
  
If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I love her?  
If I try in every way to show her everyday that she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through, she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last? If tomorrow never comes  
  
Cos I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them  
And now I live in all regret that my true feelings for them were never reviled  
So I made a promise to myself, to say each day how much she means to me, and avoid circumstances where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
  
Archie looked across at where Lexie was and thought as the chorus of the song played again, he remembered his father saying that how that it was bad to go to sleep on an argument.  
  
So tell that someone that you love her, just what you're thinking off, if tomorrow never comes  
  
As the song finished, Archie took off his headphones and turned over again to face Lexie's back. "My father always said it wasn't good to go to sleep on a argument" Archie commented, waiting for Lexie to turn over, eventually she did to face Archie.  
"Lex, I'm sorry, you can go for the job if that's what you want, I just don't like the idea of the girls with someone else" Archie told her.  
"But Arch they will be with someone they know and if I get this job, Brandon will be coming to the playgroup, so it will be just like looking after each others kids." Lexie explained. Archie sighed, "Oh ok, come here" he motioned kissing her.  
"Lex I really love you, I just want you to know that ok," Archie told her, thinking about the song he had just heard.  
"Arch I know that, you don't need to tell me, although it is good hearing it once in a while" she laughed  
"Oh and I love you too Mr. Macdonald" she chuckled.  
"Goodnight Mrs. Macdonald" Archie replied cuddling up to her as they fell asleep.


	5. Part 6

**The Spin off 2 - part 6**

**_The next day…_**

"Thanks Emma, I won't be long, just going for the interview then I'll be back" Lexie explained as she kissed the twin's goodbye and waved to Emma, leaving Emma's house on the way to the school.

**_Back at Emma's house…_**

A key turned in the lock and Emma looked up from her seat on the floor with the twins.

"Oh hello Kat, what you doing home?" Emma asked

"Oh I left something at home that I'll need for this afternoon… oh twins" she replied turning her attention to Ellie and Kyla on the floor.

"Oh I'm just watching them for a friend" Emma answered.

"Hmmm…ok" She sighed as she picked up a pile of papers.

"Right well I'm off now see you tonight" She called back shutting the door.

**_Later that afternoon…_**

"How'd it go then?" Emma asked Lexie as they sat down with a cup of tea.

"Really good actually, there going to get back to me later this week. All I need to do is get ofsted registered and then book myself in to do a course at college" Lexie replied

"Wow ok, cool, well just tell me when you hear some news!" Emma answered

"Well any way I better be off, got to go across and see my sister-in-law and niece now, thanks so much for looking after the girls" Lexie thanked as she took Ellie's hand and picked up Kyla.

**_At Lizzie's…_**

"Hey Liz" Lexie announced as Lizzie opened the door to her. She handed Lizzie Ellie and let Kyla run through to Martha.

"Hi, and how are you today?" Lizzie replied.

"I'm good thanks, Archie will be round after work" Lexie answered.

She walked through to where Martha was standing hugging her cousin.

"How's my favourite niece then?" Lexie asked Martha giving her a hug.

"I'm good thanks aunt Lex" Martha replied smiling, as she took Kyla's hand and led her into the living room.

"So what's this I hear about a new job?" Lizzie asked as she got them both a glass of wine.

Lexie laughed "Oh, I was going in for the job offer at the local playgroup"

"Looking after children Lex?" Lizzie chuckled.

"Yeh, since having the twins I've changed a bit" Lexie replied

"Its what having kids does to ya" Lizzie answered

"Oh well, I hear the reply next week so fingers crossed"

"Well I wish you luck with it"

"Thanks"

"So now… I hear you have some new next door neighbours"

"Oh yes Emma she's lovely, and her son Brandon is such a sweetie"

"Her son?" Lizzie questioned turning round giving Lexie a confused look

"Yeh…he's three and the girls get on so well with him, they play all these little games and…"

"What a minute" Lizzie interrupted

"What?" Lexie asked

"She has a son?"

"Emma…yeh"

"Just the two of them?"

"No…there's a another woman Kat"

"Have you met her?"

"No… the funny thing is they've lived there a while now and I've never seen her" Lizzie laughed with Lexie, but she couldn't help feel guilt within her.

"Um…So" Lizzie questioned changing the subject.

Lexie looked up at the clock "Arch will be round soon" she mentioned feeling the tension although unaware of what it was about.

"Yeh…um why don't you go through and I'll just finish up in here" Lizzie suggested.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Lexie offered

"No, no I'll be fine" she smiled

"Ok then…well just call me if you need me" Lexie's voice echoed back

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hang on!" Lizzie shouted as she quickly finished dishing up.

"I'll get it!" Martha's voice hollered through the hallway as she ran to the door.

"Martha…wait you don't know who it is" Lizzie called to her, but she continued to open the door.

"Rraa" Archie shouted tickling Martha

"Bloody hell Arch you scared me to death" Lizzie said over the screaming from Martha.

Lexie smiled as she came through the door carrying Kyla. Ellie came by her feet and ran up to Archie holding her arms up as a sign that she wanted to be picked up.

"Hello Angel" Archie spoke picking her up. Kyla made a fuss and held her arms out from Lexie to Archie.

Archie laughed "I'm not forgetting you princess don't worry"

"Good day Arch?" Lizzie asked as she poured him a glass of wine.

"Yeh it was a bit hectic but ok" Archie replied, carrying the twins through to the dinning room and putting them down.

"I was just talking to Lizzie about our new neighbours" Lexie mentioned.

"Yeh we were…but now we have to get dinner…enjoy" Lizzie finished quickly.

Lexie gave Archie a concerned look but sat down and ignored Lizzie's quick speech.

Dinner was eaten in silence because none of the three adults wanted to start a conversation up.

Eventually Lexie couldn't stand the silence with only the noise of knifes and forks hitting the plates. "Well Lizzie that was lovely, thank you" she announced.

"Glad you liked it" Lizzie replied smiling.


	6. Parts 7 & 8

**The Spin off 2 – Part 7**

Lexie came and dropped down on the sofa beside Archie. "Well, there finally off to sleep" she sighed exhausted.

"Here you go" Archie replied handing her a glass of wine.

Lexie laughed, "Thanks, I think I need it" She put her head down on Archie's shoulder as they relaxed.

Archie reached across and switched the stereo on. Gabrielle came on with 'Out of Reach', Lexie smiled this was one of her favourites. Archie lent down and kissed her on top of her head.

"It's nice to have some time to ourselves for once isn't it?" Lexie questioned.

"Yeah, I must admit we haven't done since the twins really" Archie answered,

"Well that's what children do to you" Lexie chuckled.

Archie grinned "Well we have time now" he suggested

"Oh aye" Lexie laughed leaning in to kiss him. She was just about to reach his lips when the doorbell went, she sighed, "Who can that be at this time?"

Archie went to get up. "No don't worry, I'll get it" she insisted, pulling herself up to go get the door.

It was raining outside and Lexie felt the draft from the door as she entered the narrow hall. She peered out the window as she reached to the side for the keys, but it was pitch black outside so she couldn't make out whom it was. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open to be shocked as before her stood Duncan, shocking wet through, hair down on his face and shivering.

"Duncan" Lexie said surprised. He didn't say anything back just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Lexie put her arms around his wet clothing and whispered to him "What's wrong?"

"Everything" Duncan replied.

Archie by this time had got curious and got up as he heard his wife mention 'Duncan'. Duncan looked over Lexie's shoulder at Archie standing looking confused; eventually he let go off Lexie and stood back.

"Well come away in, you must be freezing" Lexie replied taking Duncan's hand and leading him past her.

"I'm sorry about all this, I just didn't know what to do" Duncan mentioned looking down at his feet.

"Hey its no problem" Archie answered walking up to him. "Come on Dunc, let's go through and you can tell us what's up"

They sat down in the living room, Duncan in the armchair and Lexie and Archie back on the sofa, they waited for Duncan to speak and tell them why he was here.

"You know, in one single moment, your whole life can turn around" Duncan started.

"I Stood there for a minute Starin' straight into the ground"

Archie and Lexie gave a worried look to each other, but continued to listen.

"I looked to the left slightly, then looked back down, my world felt like it had caved in. I told her to Let me show her how it could be for us, I said I could change and adjust" Duncan looked up at Archie and Lexie to see if they were still following.

Lexie nodded her head as if to say carry on.

"You see the wicked thing about us was that we had trust, I said we could have an open relationship if we must. Then I looked at her and she stared straight back at me, but her eyes glazed over like she was looking straight through me," Duncan told as a tear rolled down his face.

Archie's hand found Lexie's as they clung on tight to each other, as they listened to there friend upset.

"Then…then her eyes closed for what…what seemed like an eternity and then when she opened them she was looking down at her feet. So then I moved my hand up from down by my side, I was shaking as I saw my life crushing before my eyes. I turned my palm up to face the skies, then touched her chin and let out a sigh. I just cant imagine my life without her and me, there's things I cant imagine doing, things I cant imagine seeing, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I begged her" Duncan's hand started to shake as he clutched it into a grip.

"Then she bought her hands up to where mine rested, she wrapped her fingers round mine, she peeled away my fingers and looked at me and gestured by pushing my hand away to my chest from hers." He sighed with more tears rolling down his face.

"And I just stood there, I couldn't say a word, cause everything was gone, I had nothin' absolutely nothin'. So I pulled her close out of bare desperation, I put my arms around her trying to change what she was saying. I pull my head level with hers so she might engage in, look into her eyes to make her listen again." Duncan buried his head in his hands and whispered.

"Cos I wasn't just going to leave it there, she told me it could be forever and now she was just letting things crash and fall down. Then she pulled away, my arms still tightly clamped round her waist, so she gently pushed me back and looked at me straight, then she turned around so she's had her back to my face. She took one step forward, looked back at me then she walked away" Duncan finished in tears.

Lexie looked at Archie and let go of his head and walked across and sat on the arm of the chair.

She wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck "Come on dry your eyes mate" she whispered into his ear as she comforted him.

Archie got up and walked over "What was it all about then?" he asked carefully.

"It's Jess, she doesn't think this relationship is going anywhere" Duncan replied wiping away the tears from his eyes. "So what it's over just like that?" Lexie remarked.

"Yeh, yeh I guess so" Duncan mused

"Aw ma wee man, don't worry look you can stay here as long as you need until you sort yourself out again, then maybe you can go back to Glenbogle" Lexie replied looking up at Archie for confirmation. Archie nodded silently in agreement.

Lexie wrapped her arms round Duncan from behind, he gripped her back and held her tight, comfort from a friend was what he was looking for right now.

After a while Lexie looked up at Archie, he looked a bit awkward standing there, he responded to her by mouthing the words "I'm just going to ring home" and using his hands to indicate a telephone to his ear.

Lexie nodded, still hugging Duncan.

Archie walked quietly upstairs to his bedroom, so he could call home. He took a deep breath as he picked up the phone and dialled the number. He was a bit surprised when Golly answered the phone.

"Hello Glenbogle house"

"Golly, its me Archie" Archie replied

"Laddie how are you?"

"Me…oh I'm fine, its just its Duncan, he's well here"

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Archie could hear muffled crying in the background.

"Golly?" Archie asked

"Sorry son"

"Is that Jess?" Archie questioned

"Hmmm…yeh she hasn't stopped since Duncan left, he scared us all, didn't tell no one he was leaving, just upped and left. I guessed he would be going to yours, him and Lex are still best friends no matter what, he would always go back to her in times of need"

"Yeh, she's with him now, he's going to stay with us for a while, does Jess wanna speak to him?"

There was another silence, and then Golly came back to the phone.

"I think she's too upset at the moment"

"Ok then, well I expect Lex has spoke with Duncan, I'll ring again tomorrow, hope everyone's well bye"

"Hope you all are ok too, bye"

Archie hang up the phone, he sighed to himself. It seemed they could never escape Glenbogle or its people. Not that he was bothered much Duncan was here, because he was their friend. But yet again it bought himself and his wife and kids back with Glenbogle, they were trying to start a new life, yet being in London still seemed a bit too close to home.

He had mixed feelings, he still felt a bit of guilt with running away from his responsibilities as Laird, and not wanting to be near Glenbogle.

First it was Lexie being homesick, then Justine and her becoming friends, and being linked back with his past.

Then Lex running away again to Glenbogle, which forced him to go back sooner than he would of liked too.

Now, just as life was starting to look up for them, they had the burden of this situation. What next? Archie wondered.

Words from Duncans speech from the song 'Dry your eyes mate' by The Streets

**The Spin Off 2 – Part 8**

The alarm clock went off and a moan came from Lexie as she pulled the covers over her head. She had been up late talking to Duncan and hadn't had much sleep.

Archie reached across and hit the clock to stop the alarm. Then there was a cry from the room next door.

"You go" Lexie nudged Archie with her elbow.

"No you" he nudged her back putting his pillow over his head.

"Archie…" Lexie wined back

"Do I have too?" He mumbled

"Yes" she replied sharpish.

He turned over and crept under the duvet cuddling her and kissing her on her neck.

"But I want to stay here with you" he replied

Lexie giggled, "Fine, Fine, I'll go" Suddenly the door opened wide.

"Um…" Duncan announced, making Archie and Lexie jump. "Oh Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay" he continued

"That's ok Dunc" Archie replied

"Ok then" Duncan answered closing the door.

Archie looked at Lexie, and she burst out laughing. He then continued to kiss her when the door flew open again.

"Tea or Coffee?" Duncan questioned smiling, Lexie laughed

"Coffee" she replied

"Arch?" Duncan asked

"Tea for me thanks" Archie replied

"Okie Dokie" Duncan confirmed shutting the door again.

Lexie pulled herself up out of bed, moaning as she did. She walked across to the door, as she went to reach for the handle it opened infront of her.

"Oh she was crying" Duncan said handing Kyla to Lexie and then shutting the door again. Lexie looked down at her daughter, bright blue eyes sparkling from the tears.

"What's up toots" Lexie asked her and she bought her back to the bed, and put her down on the bed next to Archie.

Kyla chuckled and threw her little hand down on Archie's head.

"Owww" Archie wined

"Get up then you bampot" Lexie giggled

"Hey look after her while I go get washed please"

"Hmm" Archie agreed

Lexie went through to the nursery and checked in on Ellie, she was asleep. That was a miracle, Lexie thought, no wait it seemed weird, it wasn't right.

She quietly went across to Ellie's cot and put her hand on her head. She felt warm, Lexie didn't want to wake her, but she needed to take her temperature.

She picked her up and took her through to the bedroom. She opened the door, and Archie was finally up and playing with Kyla. He looked up and immediately saw Lexie's worried expression.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"She feels a bit hot, I'm just going to take her temperature." Lexie explained walking over and placing Ellie down on the bed.

Archie stroked Ellie's soft black hair as her eyes fluttered open and shut.

Lexie came back and put the thermometer under Ellie's arm. After a minute Lexie took the thermometer away and read it.

"What is it?" Archie asked

"Hmmm… 37.6 'C, looks like she has a fever" Lexie replied

"What' going on?" Duncan asked, holding two cups in his hands as he stood in the door.

"Ellie's ill" Lexie announced to him

"Oh… is she gonna be ok?" Duncan questioned

"Should be, its just a fever" Lexie answered, picking her up. Ellie cried and held her hands over her eyes.

"Do you want me to ring in and say I can't make it to work today?" Archie asked

"No don't worry, I'll be ok, I have Duncan here with me" Lexie replied, looking at Duncan.

"Um…aye" Duncan replied.

"Ok then, well I better get ready for work, Dunc do you mind taking Ky?" Archie asked

"No problem" Duncan stepped forward, taking the one year old awkwardly.


	7. Part 9

**The Spin off 2 - Part 9**

"You ok Lex?" Duncan called as he heard Ellie crying.

"Yeh, she just wont settle, don't worry…um Dunc" Lexie replied

"Aye?" Duncan questioned

"Could you do me a favour and bath Kyla please?" Lexie asked

"Err…yeh sure…what do I do?" Duncan answered

"Hang on…" Lexie's voice echoed back

Lexie laid Ellie back down, still screaming at the top of her lungs. Lexie walked out of the room and pulled the door to, so that she could hear easier.

Duncan stood at the top of the stairs, attempting to open the stair-gate and hold Kyla. Eventually he got it open,

"Ok so how does this work?" Duncan asked

"Well…Just run the water, make sure its not to hot…or too cold. Ok it doesn't have to be very deep just enough to wash in. Her toys are on the side there, and the Johnson's shampoo is at the side if you can wash her hair please. Right, think that's all…sponge is there, towel behind the door and just come through when she's done please" Lexie explained giving Duncan a smile.

"Aye ok" Duncan replied nodding

"Well I better go see to madam through there" Lexie said walking back next door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok…" Duncan informed himself as he turned on the taps.

"Ow ow ow ow…too hot…too hot" he wined as he turned down the hot tap and sucked his burnt thumb.

"Kyla? Kyla?" Duncan shouted fanatically looking around for the toddler. He looked out of the bathroom door and saw Archie and Lexie's bedroom door open.

"Arc no…" Duncan sighed as he went down the hall.

"Kyla…no!" Duncan shouted as he saw the little child holding the photo frame that came from Lexie's bedside table.

"Give it to Duncan now…ta" Duncan said gently holding his hand out to Kyla.

Kyla gave a giggle and ran through Duncan's legs.

"Ah…" Duncan yelled.

Duncan chased Kyla down the hallway, as she screamed with excitement.

"Got ya now!" he said as he scooped the toddler up in his arms.

"Your going in the bath" he told her as he took off her pyjamas and nappy.

He placed Kyla in the bath on her 'non-slip' mat as he took some toys from the side and put them in the bath. She giggled and swung her hand through the water, splashing water up the side and right at Duncan's face.

Duncan sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy chore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Duncan lifted Kyla out of the bath in her towel and gave her a dry off.

He opened the door carefully to the nursery, and saw Lexie sitting in a chair holding Ellie, who was still crying.

"Hey, hey Lex what's wrong?" Duncan asked as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She wont stop crying…I don't know what's wrong with her" Lexie sniffed

"Hey it will be alright" Duncan put an arm round her shoulders. Lexie nodded, but still didn't look reassured.

"If you want, we can take her to the doctors just to make sure?" He questioned

"Yeh…yeh ok thanks" Lexie replied "Her clothes are on the side there" she pointed to the pile of clothes neatly laid out on the changing table.

"Rightio" Duncan nodded taking Kyla across.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_At the doctors…_**

"Ellie Macdonald, Room 5, Dr Smith" the receptionist on the speakerphone called out in the waiting room.

"Do you want me to wait here?" Duncan asked Lexie as she got up.

"No, no come with me please," She asked

"Aye ok" Duncan replied

"Right Mrs Macdonald, what can we do for you today?" the doctor asked Lexie as she came into the room.

"It's Ellie, she's got a high fever, and she wouldn't stop crying and she's been really irritable and not herself" Lexie replied sitting down with Ellie on her lap.

Duncan sat down beside Lexie with Kyla.

"Right let's have a look then," The doctor said as she examined Ellie.

After a little while, the doctor sat back and sighed, she looked worried, and Lexie didn't like it.

"So what's wrong with her?" Lexie asked worried

"Now I don't want to alarm you Mrs. Macdonald, but I would like you to take Ellie to the hospital for some tests" The doctor informed

"Tests? What for?" Lexie questioned

"Well, we are going to treat Ellie's case as suspected meningitis" the doctor answered.

"What?" Lexie outburst, cuddling Ellie tight.

"Now it's not too much to worry about at the moment, its just procedure but if you could take her to the hospital now then it would help find out quicker"

"Ok then…" Lexie muffled quietly; Duncan took Lexie's hand and gripped it tightly to reassure her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan searched down to Archie's phone number on his mobile phone; Lexie had gone on in to the hospital with Ellie.

Now Duncan was standing outside with Kyla, and he had to make the phone call to Arch at work to tell him what was happening.

"Hello"

"Arch…its Duncan"

"Oh hi Dunc, is everything ok?"

"Um…well not really…I don't want to worry you Arch but I think you should come down to the hospital"

"The hospital? Dunc what's going on? Is it Ellie? Is she ok?"

"Yes, Its Ellie…she's got to have some tests…they think its suspected meningitis"

"Oh my god, ok Dunc I'll just pop home and I'll be right there ok, stay with Lexie for me please"

"Sure, ok see you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye…"


	8. Parts 10 thru 12

The Spin off 2 - Part 10

****

Archie opened the front door to his house as he quickly climbed up the stairs. The phone started ringing as he put down his work things. He hesitated at answering the phone, but he looked at the number calling and it was Glenbogle. He decided to take the call, he reached across the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered hurriedly

"Archie dear are you ok?" Molly asked from the other end

"Mother hello, no I'm not really, I'm now on my way to the hospital"

"The hospital?"

"It's Ellie, suspected meningitis"

"Oh Archie, that's terrible, well I'll let you go, please ring me when you hear some more news, I hope she's ok"

"Mother I'm so worried, I just hope its not meningitis, I'll call you later"

"Ok take care"

"Bye"

Archie put the phone back down and quickly went back down the stairs and out the door. "Morning Archie" Emma called as she walked with Brandon.

"Morning" he called back quickly, unlocking the car.

"Where's Lexie today?" Emma asked

"At the hospital, It's Ellie, she's ill" He answered getting in the car.

"Oh no, I hope she's ok" Emma replied looking worried

"Me too, see you later" Archie called back as he shut the door

Duncan sat in the quiet corrider of the hospital, Kyla sat on his lap, staring up at him with her bright blue eyes, blinking every so often. He sighed as he looked up at the clock; time seemed to be going so slowly.

Suddenly he looked up as he saw Archie walking down the corrider. Duncan stepped up, quickly alarming Kyla. She held her arms out and whimpered as she saw her dad coming towards them. He took her off Duncan and cuddled her kissing her head.

"Where are they?" Archie asked

"Through there" Duncan pointed to the door.

"Thanks" Archie replied

"Arch" Duncan called

"Yeh?" Archie asked

"You can't take her in there" Duncan explained nodding towards Kyla.

"Oh right…ok, you don't mind watching her do you?" he asked

"No…she's fine" Duncan replied, taking Kyla off Archie, as she clung onto him crying.

"Hey Duncan, why don't you take the keys to the car, and take her home?" Archie questioned, handing Duncan the keys.

"Ok Arch, give me a call when you need too" Duncan replied

"Thanks" Archie said as he opened the door and went in.

Duncan arrived back at the house and lifted a sleeping Kyla out of the car. He was getting quite used to looking after Kyla now. He opened the front door and took her upstairs and laid her down to sleep.

Duncan sat down on the sofa. He stared into space as he thought of back home in Glenbogle. He had just left, hadn't told anyone he was going, yet they would of all been able to guess why. He couldn't stop thinking about Jess. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He had used all his saved up wages to buy it, yet he hadn't had a chance to ask her. He reached across to the phone, should he call her? Maybe not… or maybe…

Suddenly the phone rang, and Duncan jumped. "Hello?" He asked worried

"Dunc, its Arch"

"Any news?"

"Not yet, look we might have to stay overnight, We've rang Emma from next door, she's going to come over and get Kyla ok? Then she's going to take her back to hers."

"I don't mind looking after her"

"No Dunc its ok, you've done a lot for us today, you need a break"

"Ok if you say so, thanks Arch"

"Ok see you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye"

The Spin off 2 - Part 11

********

There was a knock at the door and Duncan got up to go answer it. "Hello" Emma announced smiling at Duncan.

"Oh you must be Emma" Duncan smiled back welcoming her in.

"Thanks and yes I'm Emma" she replied laughing

"Kyla is asleep upstairs, do you want a tea or coffee or anything?"

"Oh that would be great thanks"

"Ok then, well be right back"

Duncan went through to the kitchen, he couldn't help them thoughts crossing his mind, she was a pretty girl, she was nice, and he couldn't help being nice back. Plus he wanted her to think he was a good guest, and friend of Archie and Lexie's.

"So…have you known Arch and Lex long?" Emma called through to the kitchen

"Well me and Lex go way back, and yeh I've known Arch a pretty long time as well"

"Cool, they seem like really nice people"

"They are, it's a shame they had to leave the big house really"

"The big house?"

"Um…I mean…had to leave Scotland"

"Oh…yeh" Emma agreed "My boss is Scottish"

"Is he?"

"She"

"Oh right"

"Yeh…I look after her little boy Brandon"

"Awww…wait a minute…her wee boy?"

"Yeh…what did you think he was mine?" Emma laughed

"Well yeh…"

"Don't be stupid, course he's not"

"Sorry…" Duncan apologised handing Emma her cup of tea.

"Thanks"

Later on in the evening and Emma was still round, they had got on really well and Duncan didn't mind having the extra company.

"…And that one where he said to the man…" Emma held her stomach laughing as Duncan put on an accent and completed the sentence.

"Duncan your so funny" Emma commented

"Really? Thanks…it seems the only thing I do best" he replied

"Aww I'm sure you good at a lot of things" Emma mentioned

"Nope, well I can't even make my girlfriend happy"

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well…I work for an estate in Scotland, and well so does Jess, and since Arch and Lex left, there's been a lot of work to do, and well it kind of got us both stressed, we would shout and fall out. Yet it was always all right in the end."

"Archie and Lexie used to work for them as well?"

"Um…well Lexie did…then she married Archie…"

"Err…ok, Carry on"

"Well then things got a lot better, and well I felt the time was right so I was going to…"

"Ask her to marry you?" Emma guessed

"Yeh…yeh I was" Duncan blushed

"Well what did she say?"

"I didn't get that far, I was leading up to it and then well she said she didn't think the relationship was going anywhere"

"Ok now I'm confused…"

"Sorry, it is pretty confusing"

"So what is she still back at the house?"

"Yeh" Duncan nodded

Suddenly there was a big clap of thunder and the lighting lit the sky outside.

"Woah, that's quite a storm" Emma commented

"Yeh, think I'll just go check on Kyla" Duncan mentioned

"Ok"

Duncan walked up the stairs, and opened the bedroom door. Kyla sat up in her cot, eyes looking scared. Duncan smiled "Come here" he said offering his arms out over the cot. Kyla got up and held on to him tight.

As Duncan walked down the stairs with Kyla, he looked at the front door, there was a blonde woman standing in the pouring rain looking right back at Emma. Emma looked confused and was talking to the woman.

"It was stupid of me coming here, I cant believe I thought…I thought that maybe…"

Duncan suddenly realised who it was, racing down the last bit of the stairs and handing Kyla to Emma he ran out after the woman. "JESS! JESS WAIT!" Duncan shouted, trying to see outside in the dark.

"No Duncan, that's it, I've had enough" a weary voice came from down beside the road. "No Jess, you don't understand, I LOVE YOU" Duncan blurted out

Jess shook her head and started turning round. "JESS WATCH OUT!" Duncan screamed running down the path, as Jess stepped out onto the road.

There was a shriek of brakes and then some rather rude language as the man in the car cursed at Jess in the road. Still shocked Jess stood there in front of the car still in the road. Duncan ran over and took her hand and led her on to the path.

"Jess you scared me to death" Duncan spoke softly hugging her. She still didn't say anything, she couldn't get over the shock of things. "Come inside" Duncan ushered Jess up the path.

Emma stood in the doorway she looked slightly upset. In fact she felt a bit stupid; she had liked Duncan, yet now his girlfriend had turned up. She decided now was the time to go. She took Kyla and just called out to Duncan "I'm gonna take her back now" Duncan quickly reappeared

"Emma, I'm sorry. Thanks for taking Kyla" Duncan said giving her and Kyla a quick hug. Emma gave a half-hearted smile and left.

The Spin Off 2 – Part 12

********

"Hello" Lexie called through the hallway. It was mid-day and they had just come home from the hospital. "Duncan?" she called again. Archie went into the lounge, "Duncan? Jess?" he announced.

"What?" Lexie asked, coming into the lounge carrying Ellie.

Duncan and Jess were asleep on the sofa, where they had been last night. "Aww, they look so sweet" Lexie whispered.

"Morning" Archie announced as Duncan woke up.

"Ah!" Duncan yelled as he fell off the sofa, waking up Jess.

"Shh!" Lexie whispered.

"Your back then" Duncan whispered

"Yeh, the tests were negative!" Lexie yelled as quietly as she could.

"Yey!" Duncan whispered back.

"Hi" Jess whispered shyly from the blanket on the sofa.

"So…when did you arrive?" Archie asked her.

"Last night…I hope that's ok…I'm going back today" Jess mentioned.

"Oh no that's fine, don't worry about it" Lexie replied giving Duncan a wink.

"Are you going with her Dunc?" Archie asked

Duncan looked at Jess, and she nodded and smiled. "Yeh I am, thanks for letting me stay" Duncan said.

"No problem…right I'm going to go get my other princess" Archie said kissing Lexie and Ellie and going out the door.

Archie walked over too next door and knocked on the door.

"He…llo" Katrina said opening the door, then going into complete silence. Archie too stood there in silence, gobsmacked.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Katrina asked after a while.

"I've come to get my daughter…what are you doing?" Archie replied

"Your daughter…What Kyla…the twins…there yours…I live here"

"Yeh…they're my girls…you live here with Emma?"

"Emma is my nanny, she looks after my son Brandon"

"Your son? Emma's the nanny?"

"Yeh…"

"Oh no…"

"Oh hi Archie" Emma said as she came up behind Katrina. She looked at them both "Hey Kat…isn't Archie the one in your pictures? Hey do you know each other?"

"Shut up Emma" Katrina hissed back.

"Sorry…Any ways Arch I'll just get Kyla for you" Emma replied

Archie and Katrina stood staring at each other; not really believing this was true.

"Hello Princess" Archie said as Emma handed Kyla to Archie. He kissed her on her head and she cuddled him.

"How's Ellie doing?" Emma asked.

"Oh the tests came back negative" Archie replied

"Thank god for that" Emma answered.

"Well thanks again Emma, Lex will properly give you a ring later," Archie said leaving the doorway.

Archie had decided he wasn't going to tell Lexie, that was the last thing she needed to know just after Ellie being ill.

"Hello my sweetheart" Lexie said taking Kyla from Archie.

"You ok Arch you look a bit pale" Jess said as Archie came and sat down.

"Huh…no I'm fine" Archie replied.

"Hope you're not ill as well" Lexie said as she sat down next to him.

"No I'm fine… really I'm ok" Archie answered laying his head back on the sofa.

Lexie looked at her husband, she hated when she didn't know what was wrong with him, and he never confined in her, which made her more upset, but she knew this was something he had inherited from his father Hector, A problem with expressing his true feelings and thoughts.

Lexie collected the box of chocolates she had bought for Emma for helping to look after Kyla. "Just popping next door" Lexie called back to Archie.

"Ok" Archie replied then froze…no hang on Katrina would be at work. It would be ok.


	9. Parts 13 thru 15

The Spin off 2 � Part 13

****

Lexie waited patiently at Emma�s front door. After a while Emma�s cheery smile appeared at the door. �Oh hi Lex, come in� Emma urged.

�These are for you, I know its not much, but its just a wee thank you for looking after Kyla� Lexie answered handing Emma the box.

�Oh you shouldn�t have� Emma replied standing forward and giving Lexie a brief hug �Anyway, Katrina�s got a couple of days off work, so Brandon�s spending some time with his mum so its no bother� Emma added.

That name, it still made Lexie feel a sudden sadness and worry inside her, which gave her that nausea feeling. �Lex you ok? You look a bit pale� Emma asked.

�Um�yeah, I�ll be ok, don�t know what came over me, I just felt a bit ill� Lexie tried to reassure with a soft laugh. �Hang on�Brandon�s not your son?� Lexie suddenly asked registering what Emma had said. Emma giggled �No, I�m just his nanny, I thought you knew that, Brandon is Katrina�s kid�

�So who�s this Katrina?� Lexie questioned worrying.

�Um�Come with me, there�s a picture in the lounge I think, oh yes here we go� Emma answered holding up the picture which confirmed Lexie�s worries. Sure enough there in front of Lexie was a picture of Katrina, looking just the same as she always had done with blonde corkscrew curls and shinning smile, and in her arms was Brandon, the kid which Lexie had believed the past weeks was Emma�s.

�Lex seriously are you ok? Do you want me to ring Arch or anything?� Emma offered. Lexie stared at the picture for a few minutes before she glanced up to meet Emma�s eyes. �Emma, sorry I have to go� Lexie mumbled leaving the room.

�I hope your ok Lex� Emma�s voice echoed back as Lexie shut the door behind her.

Lexie opened the door to her house, she was shaking and her head hurt.

�Well done!� Archie greeted her attempting to kiss her, but she dropped down and slid her shoes off leaving Archie to air kiss. She gave Archie a confused look, which she normally did when he came out with random comments.

�You got the playgroup job, they loved you� Archie yelled holding his arms open.

�I don�t want it� Lexie snapped back, pushing past him and climbing the stairs.

�Lex� Archie�s voice echoed, Lexie stopped and slowly turned around, her hands still shaking attempting to get her balance between the two walls.

�I�m guessing you found out� Archie commented gazing down at his feet, his happy mood now fading.

�You knew!?� Lexie yelled coming back down the stairs, wobbling a bit on the last step as Archie held his arms out to balance her, but she hit his hand back.

�Lex please, the girls are just in the lounge� Archie replied leaning and shutting the door.

The tension was high between the two, and all that could be heard was Lexie�s deep breathing as she tried to calm herself down. After a while Archie spoke �I just didn�t want to hurt you� He explained.

�Hurt me? Hurt me?� Lexie repeated her voice getting higher and wearier.

�You had a lot on your mind� Archie commented

�And what about Brandon?� Lexie asked

�What about him?� Archie replied confused

�Well he�s what nearly four years old doesn�t that mean something to you?� Lexie answered. �You�re not saying�� Archie suggested, but from the teary stained look Lexie was giving him, he realised that was exactly what she was implying. Archie looked down at his watch, he really needed to get to work, and Adam would be waiting for him. �Look Lex, I have to go, it will be ok, I�ll sort it out�just don�t do anything drastic� Archie added. Lexie sat down on the last step and wrapped her arms around her legs. �That�s it just run away from the problem� Lexie replied. Archie didn�t have time to argue with her �look I�ll see you later ok, love you� Archie answered, kissing her on her head. He opened the lounge door and shouted a bye to the girls and then he turned back again and then shut the door behind him.

Lexie put her head in her hands and the tears fell into them. �Now where did she stand?� Katrina by the looks of it had Archie�s child, even though it hadn�t been confirmed yet Lexie already knew this would change everything. If anything Brandon would be a son of Archies, which so far was something Lexie hadn�t been able to give him. Once again Katrina was a part of Lexie�s life. Lexie felt insecure, for once again she was worried what would happen and what was going to happen. She didn�t feel in control and there was nothing she could do, she was hopeless. She used to be able to see things coming, why hadn�t she seen this coming? How was it that Katrina had lived next door for weeks, yet she only found out yesterday?

She believed that everything would be OK in London now. It was such a big place, yet here Katrina was, next door. Her insecurity was worse than ever, at least at Glenbogle she could escape Katrina, stand a bit of her own ground, but London was Katrina�s home now as much as it was hers. This was one problem she couldn�t run away from.

�MUM!� Ellie shrieked, as she stood infront of her mother, with her sister close behind. Lexie pulled them close towards her, she didn�t want to let go, at least she still had her girls, even if her husband was slipping away from her.

The Spin off 2 - Part 14

�Archie, Adam wants to see you in the office� John shouted to Archie as he came through the back of the restaurant and through the kitchens as busy chef�s started to prepare the lunch time meals. �If its about me being late again�� Archie replied dodging through the crowd of people, �Then I can explain� Archie finished as he reached the door to the stairs leading to the upstairs offices. John shrugged his shoulders and went back to chopping up the salad. Archie sighed as he turned the handle of the door.

�Arch come in mate� Adam greeted him as he sat behind a large desk with paper piled up around him. �Look Adam, I�m sorry about being late its just we kind of�� Archie started to explain. �Arch I�m not bothered if you�re a bit late, I understand if you have to have a couple more minutes in bed with that lovely wife of yours, but that�s not why I called you up here� Adam answered. Archie took a seat opposite and sat down. �Well as you know, I�ve since been promoted to boss� Adam began.

�Yeah, how�s it going?� Archie asked

�Good thanks, but how would you like to be the boss of a restaurant like this?�

�You�re leaving?�

Adam laughed, �No, no no no, you already know that this company owns restaurants all over the world right?�

�Yeah I did all the research when I started working here�

�See, you�re the kind of man we�re looking for�

�I�m sorry, I still don�t understand�

�Arch, we want you to go over to America�

�Um�America?�

�You got it, you do my job, only over in America�

�Well that�s great but��

�Oh come on Arch, Lex will love it surely�

�You don�t know Lex then�

�At least suggest it to her, it�s a once in a lifetime chance, we�re talking big bucks here Archie boy, weren�t you going to go to America before anyway?�

�Yeah but then a bomb blew up our home and we� never mind�

Adam looked surprised but he didn�t stop pursuing.

�Anyway it�s different now, we have the girls�

�No problem, there still young, they wouldn�t even remember living here�

�That�s what I�m afraid of�

�Look Arch, We�ll get some wine and good food sorted out, bring Lex out tonight, have a good night, then take her home, put on some music and you know charm her�

�Ok then, but if she says no, I don�t think I will be able to go�

�Oh understood completely�

Archie got out of his car as his mobile went. �You have 1 new message�

Archie looked down, he didn�t recognise the number but went on to read it.

�Hello Archie, I haven�t spoken to you since the other night. It must have been a bit of a shock seeing me here again, I know I was pleased to see you though. We will have to meet up some time, you know for a bit of a catch up, like old times. Love Katrina x�

Archie looked up in the direction of his house was she watching him? Could she see he was only just outside, or maybe she wasn�t home?

He deleted the message, he didn�t want to feel rude but he just didn�t have time right now.

The Spin Off 2 � Part 15

********

Archie opened the door quietly and slipped off his shoes then hung up his coat, he heard the TV in the lounge and entered. Lexie was asleep on the sofa, so Archie picked up the romote control and switched off the TV.

�I was watching that� Lexie�s voice echoed from behind Archie. Archie spun round to see Lexie sitting up on the sofa rubbing her eyes.

�Sorry I thought you were asleep� Archie replied. There was an awkward silence, Archie stood watching Lexie as her bright eyes stared into his and then glanced down again.

�Lex�� Archie exclaimed, once again Lexie�s eyes glared up to look at Archie. �I�m sorry about all this business, and I know its not much but I want to take you out to dinner tonight, what do you think?�

�Yeah ok then� Lexie answered

�You sure?� Archie questioned

�Hmmm� Lexie nodded

�Ok shall we say ready for 7:30?� Archie commented

�Ok� Lexie answered giving a little smile

Archie moved forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek then reached beside her for the phone then dialled the numbers as he walked out of the room.

Lexie sighed then got up, she looked out the window and her gaze caught the activity going on outside. Emma was carrying Brandon to Katrina�s car and then started to put him in his car seat. Katrina followed Emma carrying two bags in one hand and texting on her phone in the other. She went to the boot of the car and put the two bags inside and then went and sat in the drivers seat put on her seatbelt and then continued to text on her phone.

As Emma got in the car the other side, Katrina put down her phone just as a text message sound came from the hallway. Curious, Lexie took her attention away from the window and walked into the hallway. She could hear Archie pacing around upstairs so she went over to his coat pocket and got out his phone.

**�****1 new message�**

Lexie clicked on the screen to the inbox

�Lizzie� 

Lexie laughed to her self. Paranoid she thought.

**�Hey Arch, Yeah its fine for me to have the girls tonight, just bring them round when your ready. Love Liz xx�**

�Lex?� Archie�s voice came from behind her. �What are you doing?� Archie asked looking at the phone in her hand and the surprised look on her face.

�Oh I heard your phone go, you�ve got a message� Lexie answered handing him the phone then walking past and up the stairs without saying anything else.

Archie was worried what if Katrina has text him again? He looked down at the screen and breathed a sign of relief as the screen read Lizzie.

_A few hours later�_

�Right Lex, I�m just taking the girls round to Lizzie�s while you finish getting ready ok� Archie shouted up the stairs.

�Hang on let me say bye� Lexie answered appearing at the top of the stairs in her dressing gown. �Right troubles, be good for Auntie Lizzie� Lexie ordered giving them both a kiss.

�Have you got everything?� Lexie asked Archie. �Yep we�re all ready to go� Archie replied.

�Ok then, well see you tomorrow girls,� Lexie shouted from the door.

�I hope your not going like that� Archie replied to Lexie giving her a wink. Lexie gave them a little wave and walked back inside.

�Martha get the door please, its uncle Archie� Lizzie shouted to her daughter.

�Ok mum� Martha answered running excitedly up to the door.

�Hello� Archie announced coming in the door and giving Martha a kiss. Ellie shrieked and ran up to Martha, but Kyla hung on to Archie tightly.

�Liz I�ll just put these bags at the door� Archie called out.

�Ok Arch� Lizzie replied

�Archie! Archie! Katrina�s round and Brandon! Come and See, come and see� Martha insisted, tugging on Archie�s arm. �Ok Martha I�m coming! I�m coming!� Archie replied

�Hey Arch� Lizzie spoke as Archie entered the room.

First thing Archie noticed was Katrina sitting infront of him, she had Brandon on her lap and was talking to him so she hadn�t looked up, until Lizzie had said �Archie� then Katrina glanced up to see Archie standing before her.

�Er hi� Archie addressed the room. Lizzie gave a worried glance between Archie and Katrina before getting up.

�Right well if I take this wee one� Lizzie announced holding her arms ready to take Kyla off Archie. Archie gave Kyla a kiss on the head, he felt guilty as her bright blue eyes stared back at him and water began to form in her eyes. �I�ll see you tomorrow Princess� Archie reassured her, but it was too late. �Arch I think its best if you just give her to me and go� Lizzie suggested.

�Yeah ok, phone me if there�s a problem� Archie replied as Lizzie pulled Kyla off him. Archie gazed round the room for Ellie, he sighed as he saw her on Katrina�s lap, that would mean he would have to go over there.

�Bye Sweetheart� Archie said leaning in to kiss Ellie. Katrina couldn�t help but smile back at Archie as he came close, his lovely brown eyes looked up at her and he shyly smiled back at her, before turning and leaving.

�Lex� Archie called up the stairs. He looked down at his watch to check the time, he hoped she was ready, he was so nervous about tonight, that now he didn�t even know if he could bring himself to tell Lexie.

�I�m ready� Lexie replied standing at the top of the stairs in a slim black dress. Her hair curly, which fell down to her shoulders, her teeth shone with her smile and as she reached the bottom of the stairs and fluttered her flirty eyelashes at him as he caught the sweet smell of her perfume.

�What and I can�t make an effort?� Lexie chuckled at Archie�s gobsmacked face.

�Lex you look�� Archie stuttered

�Go on� Lexie answered smiling

�Absolutely gorgeous� Archie replied

�Good, glad I did somethin' right� Lexie answered

�Archie, Lexie, good evening� Adam greeted them at the entrance of the restaurant.

�Hi Adam� Archie replied

�Oh Archie, I forgot to tell you earlier, the pictures of the New York restaurant have arrived, Terry made a wall display of them at the bar, would you like to come see?� Adam hinted.

�Yeah that would be great, you don�t mind do you Lex?� Archie asked

�No, that�s fine� Lexie replied

�This way then� Adam answered. Lexie followed Adams directions while Adam playfully hit Archie �We got her mate� Adam whispered as Archie gave a halfhearted smile.

The three came to stand infront of a big wall display filled with pictures and text. �It�s based in Manhattan� Adam explained pointing to a full colour picture at the top of the board with the United Kingdom flags flying outside.

�Oh it looks beautiful� Lexie commented

�Take a look at it at night then� Adam urged

�Look at them lights� Archie added

�The city looks so bright an' excitin'� Lexie remarked

�Like Glasgow?� Archie chuckled sarcastically

�Oh Shh you bampot� Lexie replied

�Well here is the main dining room� Adam continued pointing to another A4 picture.

�They have so much more space than here don�t you think?� Archie commented

�Oh look Arch, they hav' fish� Lexie chuckled pointing to the long wall with a build in fish tank and hundreds of fish swimming about.

�It looks amazing� Archie sighed.

�Arch, there's some papers in the office for you by the way� Adam added.

�Ok, Lex I�ll be right back� Archie replied

Lexie stood and stared at the board, the amazing colours and excitement that said everything about New York jumped out at her.

�We were gonna move to New York once ya know� Lexie commented to Adam.

�Were you?� Adam replied, pretending he knew nothing about it.

�I would love to live in America� Adam answered �Think about the beautiful scenes, the landmarks, the weather and well that restaurant just looks amazing�

�Hmmm�it must be magical� Lexie replied.

Archie climbed the stairs two at a time; he didn�t like to leave Lexie alone when she didn�t know Adam.

He scanned Adam�s office where he saw a post it note with **�ARCHIE� **on, underneath where housing brochures for the Manhattan area, then under it local kindergarten listings. Archie picked up the papers and folded them into his pocket.

�Adam really did want him to go, he�s done all this research� Archie thought.

On the way home Lexie turned to Archie in the taxi. He was looking out the window longingly. She took his little finger and linked it with hers; he turned to face her and returned the gesture with a kiss.

�Thanks for tonight, it was nice� Lexie replied

�Well I�ve been a bit of a idiot the last couple of days� Archie answered

�Only the last couple of days?� Lexie teased

�Right sit down there� Archie ordered

�Hmm ok an' Archie Macdonald what are ya planning on doin'?� Lexie replied grinning.

�You could call it a bit of a performance� Archie explained

�What the full Monty or something a wee bit upmarket?� Lexie questioned giggling.

�How about a bit of Elvis?� Archie suggested

�Elvis? What the king himself?� Lexie replied as Archie walked over to the CD player.

Elvis Presley�s, Always on my mind began playing and a smile broke out on Lexie�s face as Archie started to mimic the words.

�Maybe I didn�t treat you, quite as good as I should have, maybe I didn�t love you quite as often as I could have. Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time�

Lexie smiled at the expressions on Archie�s face as he held out his hands to her while the music in the background continued.

�You were always on my mind, you were always on my mind�

Archie in his best Elvis voice stood in front of Lexie and took her hand. �Come, dance with me Alexandra�

�Archie I�Ooh� Lexie chuckled as Archie pulled her up from the sofa. Her head rested against his shoulder and his comforting arms went around her back, she could feel his breathing on her neck as they swayed with the music, as the next words of the song were sang, his grip tightened.

�Maybe I didn�t hold you, all those lonely, lonely times and I guess I never told you, I�m so happy that you�ve mine and if I make you feel second best girl I�m sorry I was blind�

Lexie felt emotional, tears formed in her eyes as she knew Archie had felt bad about the times he was away in Nepal, work, London. Then she re-felt her insure feelings as it mentioned feeling 2nd best, she knew it related to Katrina.

�Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn�t died. Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied, satisfied�

Lexie turned to face Archie, and his hands cupped her face and wiped the tear stains away, the memory of their engagement filled Lexie�s head as Archie kissed her passionately and they stood dancing together as the song finished.

�You were always on my mind�

�Lex, I meant what the words say, I look back and think how I treated you, I just want to hit myself for it, I love you to bits yet after we got married I didn�t tell you as much as I should have. But I loved you all the same and no matter what she tries to do, no Katrina or child of hers is going to come between us, I promise you that, I don�t want you ever feeling second best again. I thought I could sort out this mess all by myself but I cant, I need your help, us together, we�re going to get through this ok� Archie whispered.

�Together� Lexie repeated

�I love you more than my life, you know that don�t you?� Archie commented

�Yes, an' I love you more than my life too� Lexie answered

�So�how 'bout that full Monty then?� lexie questioned

"Well..." Archie added winking

Lexie giggled �Ya bampot� she replied as hand in hand they walked upstairs to their bedroom.


	10. Parts 16 and 17

The Spin Off 2 – Part 16

****

"I've just come off the phone from Molly" Lexie announced as she came back into the bedroom the next morning. "Is everyone ok?" Archie asked looking through his mail.

"Aye she says its been snowing like mad there" Lexie replied. Archie laughed out loud. "We're getting Christmas cards already, it's only the first week in December!"

"Well they sound organised" Lexie answered. "Right well I'm gonnae go put some washing on, what time is Lizzie coming over?" Lexie asked.

"Lunch time I think" Archie replied.

"Ok then" Lexie answered picking up their clothes off the floor from the night before.

Lexie dropped down the washing next to the washing machine, she started to sort out the whites and darks washes. "Hmmm looks like dark wash it is" Lexie spoke to herself as she put the clothes in the drum.

Lexie picked up Archie's jacket and stopped, going through his pockets before she put it in the wash. She came across papers and sat carefully unfolding them.

'Manhattan housing properties' she read off the top. Lexie sat there in silence for a moment staring at the piece of paper.

These were right by the new restaurant. Lexie slammed down the papers on the work surface and threw the rest of the washing in the drum and put the washing machine tablets in.

As Lexie walked towards the stairs in rage, she was ready to have a full-blown go at Archie, but something stopped her from climbing them stairs, maybe Archie had an explanation. Lexie decided she was going to let him deal with this in his own way.

Archie came down the stairs fully dressed. "Lex?" he called. "Oh Lex, I just have to pop down to the office"

Lexie was sitting on the sofa curled up in her dressing gown with a cup of tea cupped in her hands. "Will ye be back for lunch?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah of course I will" Archie's voice echoed as she heard the door slam shut.

Lexie rose from the sofa and walked through to the kitchen. The papers sat untouched, she sighed as she put her cup down, the tea leaves caught her eye and the memory became fresh in her mind of when Molly had read hers all them years before. She wondered what they were saying now. 'Beware someone who means a lot to you in your life is about to go and mess things up again and you're going to end up getting hurt… again'

"Archie, I've got a preposition for you" Adam mentioned as Archie entered the office.

"Go on" Archie replied

"I suggested you to the yanks"

"Adam, I hadn't decided yet"

"Calm down, all they want is you to go over for 2weeks, sort of a trail run"

"When?"

"Next week?"

"Next week…look Adam I don't know"

"Come on Arch, you don't have to take the job, its only two weeks without that beautiful wife of yours, surely you can survive"

"What my family can't come with me?"

"Well you hardly want to lug everyone over there with you when you're going to be working everyday"

"Suppose you have a point"

"Oh come on Arch, do it for me, the company"

"Ok then, just give me the details"

"Arch, you've made the right choice"

"I hope so"

"Hello ma wee darlings" Lexie greeted Ellie and Kyla when Lizzie bought them round.

"They've been Angels" Lizzie replied

"Good, thanks for looking after them" Lexie answered

"Lexieee…can I do some colouring pleaseee?" Martha asked tugging on Lexie's top.

"Sure sweetie, there's some paper and crayons in the front room" Lexie replied

"So…" Lizzie began as she and Lexie walked through to the kitchen. Lexie grabbed the papers quickly and stuffed them into a nearby draw.

"Lex?" Lizzie questioned, looking at her worriedly.

Lexie spun round and stood infront of the draws. "Yeah?"

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, it wis nice" Lexie replied turning back round and putting the kettle on.

"Lex are you ok?" Lizzie asked

"Yeh, yeh I'm fine"

"You know, when people say there fine, they usually aren't"

"Ok, then I'm good, I'm great…I'm absolutely…Fine" Lexie stuttered

Lizzie moved closer to Lexie and stood to her side so she could see her face. "Lex, you can tell me you know, hey is it the girls…because if it is, I know how you feel, I went through it, and Lex I can take them anytime you want, all you…"

"No, it's not the girls" Lexie interrupted

Lizzie was silent for a moment, then whispered "Is it Arch?"

Lexie didn't look at Lizzie for a while, then she stepped back and opened the draw and picked out the papers, shaking she handed the papers to Lizzie. Lizzie looked confused but took the papers off Lexie and carefully unfolded each fold she opened up the pieces of paper and started to read off the top.

"But Lex…this is in New York" Lizzie commented.

"Er hi" Archie announced standing in the kitchen behind them. Lexie and Lizzie quickly turned to face him. Lexie looked at Archie then back at Lizzie holding the papers. Lizzie looked down at the papers and then back at her brother and then her sister-in-law. Archie looked at the papers in his sister's hand and then stared down at the floor.

The silence was shattered as Martha ran through to them. "Lexie, Lexie" Martha called running up to her and pulling on her top, until Lexie looked down and gave Martha her attention.

"Oh a picture how lovely" Lexie answered

"It's you and Archie there and then Ellie and Kyla. Then me and mummy" Martha explained pointing out 6 stick people with dodgy looking faces and hair.

"It's very pretty, whit's this in the background?" Lexie asked pointing to a tower shape in the corner.

Martha giggled "That's big Ben, we learned about it in school, it's a big tower and tells all of London the right time"

Lexie smiled and gave her niece a hug and kissed her on the head, as she ran off to colour in some more. Lexie smiled the best she could at Lizzie, then muttered "I'm just gonny go put this on the wall" as she walked past Archie and into the living room.

Lizzie shut the door then went and stood infront of Archie. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she shouted at him.

"Lizzie if you just let me explain" Archie replied going to take the papers off her, but she moved away her hand. "New York Archie, New York!" Lizzie answered looking disappointed in him.

"Look I'm not even going…well I am, but nothings defiant" Archie explained

"What do you mean your going?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Adam's asked me to go over there for two weeks, like a trail run"

"And you're going?"

"Yes, I have too"

"No you don't have too, you always have a choice Arch"

"Well this time Lizzie I don't ok"

Archie and Lizzie heard a cry from the other side of the door.

"Da…Daaaa" Kyla wailed

"Look Lizzie I have to see to Kyla" Archie replied

"What are you gonna do when she calls for you and your on the other side of the ocean?" Lizzie answered back quickly.

Archie ignored his sister and opened the kitchen door and picked up Kyla as she snuggled into his chest and sucked her thumb. Archie kissed her on the head and went over to heat up a bottle for her.

"Do you want Bot-Bot Ky?" Archie asked her as she nodded her head against him.

Archie looked round at his sister shaking her head at him, disapproved of the whole situation.

"Mum?" Martha whispered approaching the kitchen quietly.

"What is it honey?" Lizzie asked looking down at her daughter as she crept up close to her and took a look back at her uncle before whispering "Auntie Lexie is crying upstairs"

"Ok sweetie, just you stay here with Ellie and I'll go see if shes all right" Lizzie whispered back shooting Arch a look of anger as he turned round obviously hearing the conversation. He looked a bit concerned but he carried on with what he was doing.

Lizzie left the kitchen checking in on Ellie in the lounge, who was happily watching the teletubbies and walked up the stairs.

Martha stood watching her mother leave, then looked up as her uncle looked across at her, feeling scared she had made him mad by saying her auntie Lexie was crying, Martha quickly ran out of the kitchen to join Ellie in the lounge.

"Lex?" Lizzie asked as she quietly knocked on their bedroom door. She heard no answer so she pushed the door open.

Lexie had put Martha's picture up on the wall and was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled into her chest and looking at the picture.

Lizzie came in and sat down on the bed and waited for Lexie to turn towards her.

Lexie looked back up at the picture. "Ye know I thought I had finally accepted living in London. I moved for Arch before, I moved down here for his job, his dream…and now…now he just wants to move us on again" Lexie cried as Lizzie put her arm round her huddled and lost sister-in-law as Lexie fell against her in tears.

The Spin Off 2 - Part 17

********

Lexie sat alone in her room after Lizzie had left her. She heard Archie's footsteps coming up the stairs and her heart beat faster as it came close to the door. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, she couldn't stop him going, yet he hadn't fully explained yet, she wasn't sure weather she could face him yet or not.

The footsteps got nearer her door, and then they passed. Lexie looked across at her clock, it was 1:30pm, about the time the girls usually went down for their afternoon nap. Archie must be taking them to bed.

Should she escape downstairs now? Would it make it easier for her to face him if she was already down before him? She hesitated for a moment before opening the door, but she bumped right into Archie coming out of the girl's room.

"Lex" Archie spoke surprised and caught unaware. Lexie went to say something but she stopped and just looked up at him.

"Lex I think…" Archie began

"Shh" Lexie replied

"Lex I think I need to explain" Archie whispered pointing to the bedroom and ushering her back in so he could talk to her.

"Look Lex, I'm not planning on moving us there, and I haven't already done so. All it was, was a few leaflets that Adam had given me, that's all" Archie explained as Lexie sat on the bed not giving him eye contact.

"Any way…I have to go there for the next two weeks, a trail run Adam tells me. Look Lex I'm sorry and I know it's not what you or I wanted at this time but I have to do it. My job depends on it. I'll be home for Christmas and we can all go up to Glenbogle with the family and spend Christmas together." Archie continued waiting for a response from Lexie.

"Lexie say some thing please" Archie pleaded

"Whit do you want me ta say?" Lexie replied staring up at Archie

"That I'm happy you're leaving your family again for two weeks by ourselves. That the girls see less and less of ye every week, that we don't even have a strong relationship anymore, all because of a job? … Yeh anno its your dream, but mebbe my dream is that our family are together for once, that's all I want…it's not much to ask…is it Arch?"

Lexie's words hit Archie hard, and where it hurt, his heart, his feelings. He stood in silence for a minute pondering on what he was next going to say. Lexie couldn't bare the silence any more. She got up and walked past Archie and down the stairs.

Later that night…

Archie walked up the stairs and went to turn the handle of his bedroom door.

"Er Lex, It's locked" Archie called to her

"Anno" Lexie replied

"Well…could you please unlock it for me?" Archie answered

"I don't think so, the sofa will do ye just fine, ye gonny be sleeping by ye self for the next two weeks so might aswell start now eh" Lexie's voice echoed back

"Oh come on Lex that's not fair" Archie whined

"Don't whin about it Arch" Lexie replied bluntly

"Lexie PLEASE you know I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?"

"Er not go"

"Lex please don't make this difficult for me, you know I love you and the girls"

"Ye and we love you too even though your out of ye heid" Lexie admitted

"Will you let me in then?" Archie's soft whisper came from the other side of the door

"Arch, just gimme some time to think"

"About what?"

"I just need some of ma own space"

"Ok then…night"

"Night…" Lexie whispered back through the door as Archie trailed himself back downstairs and tried to get comfy on the sofa.

Archie turned over on the sofa trying to get comfortable, the cushions kept falling down and the covers kept getting tangled round the cushions and his legs until he had managed to wrap himself in the entire cover and fell off the edge of the sofa with a loud bang.

"Ouch, Ow, Ow" Archie cried in the darkness. Then startled jumped up as the door opened.

"Don't worry it's not the bogie monster" Lexie whispered, as Archie lifted himself back onto the sofa.

"What are you doing it's the middle of the night?" Archie asked whispering back as Lexie came and sat down beside him.

"I'm worried about you" Lexie replied

"Well Lex it's just the sofa I can survive one night…"

"Naw I don't mean just tonight, I mean I'm worried about you, about us, about our family"

Archie grew silent, pondering the thought.

"Lex I don't want to go to New York, I don't want that job, and I'm not going to take it. I'm just going to please Adam, and work for two weeks in New York, then I'm coming home to be with you ok, Cos I love you Lex, more than my life and my job"

Archie felt Lexie fall against him in a hug, it felt good to have her in his arms again.

Lexie held Archie tight, feeling his warmth and comfort. They laid together on the sofa until they both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. Part 18

The Spin off 2 – Part 18

****

A week pasted and Archie started to pack. Lexie watched him, longing he wouldn't go but she knew he had to, but at least this time she had some indication of when he was coming back, and that he would be staying, he looked across at her guilty as he folded his shirts and trousers into his suitcase. Ellie and Kyla played on the floor of their bedroom, giggling away to each other, Archie would miss them and Lex a lot.

"Arch, your taxi's here" Lexie called through the hallway.

"Ok coming" Archie replied carrying Kyla through and holding Ellie's hand as she toddled through. Lexie picked up Ellie and the family hugged together before the beep of the taxi outside indicated Arch had to go now.

"I love you all very much, and I'm going to be back soon" Archie told his family.

Lexie put Ellie down and went to take Kyla off Arch but she held her hands in.

"No" she cried as Lexie tried to tackle her off Arch.

"Da da!" she screamed throwing herself against him. Lexie tried again pulling her off Arch, but she held her hands out upset towards him, grabbing hold of his jumper as she threw herself about in Lexie's arms.

"Ky please sweetheart, don't do this" Archie spoke to her, getting just as upset as Lexie was at this point.

"Oh where's Ellie?" Lexie asked fanatically trying to hold Kyla in her arms while looking round for Ellie.

"Arch she's out here" A voice came from outside, Katrina's voice. Archie turned round to see Ellie up against the fence that divided the two houses.

"Oh thanks" Archie replied quickly running out to get her as Lexie stood at the door with Kyla upset.

Ellie screamed with fury as Archie picked her up and took her inside. She started to throw a tantrum on the floor as Lexie tried to quieten both the twins down.

Katrina gave Lexie a look of pity as Lexie stood with tears in her eyes as well as her children, and then she looked across at Archie who looked sad himself.

The taxi beeped once more and Archie started to walk back towards Lexie to give her a kiss, but Kyla seeing her father walk back screamed "Da Daaaa!" Even louder and held her arms out to him.

"Just go Arch" Lexie called to him, her voice weary "Just go"

Archie hesitated for a minute, but then turned round and quickly walked to the taxi and taking one look back at his family got in and shut the door. Lexie watched as the taxi drove away, she was upset herself at Arch leaving and the state the twins were in.

"Lex are you ok?" Katrina asked innocently, but Lexie ignored her and shut the door as she carried through Kyla to the lounge and sat her down as she screamed for her dad. Lexie went through and tried to pick Ellie up but she kept sliding herself out of Lexie's arms and screaming.

"Ellie you'll make ye self ill if you carry on" Lexie pleaded with her. Ellie looked up at her upset mother and quietened down

"Mama" she wailed lifting her arms up to Lexie as Lexie picked her up and cuddled her close.

"Shh" Lexie comforted her daughter "It's gonna be al right"

Lexie walked through and got the girls bottles and heated them up. Giving one to Ellie as she held her and then took the other through to Kyla. She laid Ellie down on the sofa and then turned as Kyla stood behind her, now quietened down and waiting for her bottle.

Lexie picked her up and sat down on the sofa with Kyla in her arms and gave her, her bottle. She took it in her little hands, as all three of them sat in silence.

Archie stood waiting in the departure lounge as families sat around him. He watched as babies cried, toddlers ran about, children spoke excitedly about going to New York, teenagers gossiped between each other about the gorgeous looking guys and the sexy females that were going to be there. Then he looked around and noticed how many business people sat in there all alone, with no family around them. They all looked like it were routine for them, and Archie wondered how many of them did this regularly.

As the air hostess spoke over the speaker to start boarding the plane, Archie sighed and got up out of his seat and got his passport and boarding ticket ready. As he sat down on the plane in 'Business class' he felt lost and alone, he didn't want to be here on this plane about to jet off to New York, yet here he was, taking off into the air, on his way to New York.

Lexie looked out of the window at the passing planes flying above and wondered if Arch was on one of them. She then saw Emma and Brandon come out of next door. Lexie felt pretty bad, since she had found out about Katrina, she hadn't spoken to Emma.

Lexie quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Emma"

"Lex hi"

"Where are ya off too?"

"Just the park, the suns shining so I thought I would give him a turn on the swings"

"Would ye mind if I came with ya?"

"No that's fine"

"Ok thanks, do ya want to just come in an wait?"

"Ok then" Emma replied, "Come on Brandon this way"

Lexie smiled as the little three-year-old ran in front of Emma and up to Lexie's front door and gave her a big smile with all white teeth showing. His curly dark hair bounced on his head as he ran inside to the shrieks of excitement from the girls as Brandon ran in. Lexie laughed, as did Emma when she reached the door.

_At the park…_

Lexie pushed the double buggy along side Emma as they walked into the park; Brandon ran ahead and started to climb the stairs to the slide. Lexie and Emma stopped at the bench and then each took one bundle from the buggy, as Lexie had wrapped the girls up warm in they're all in one coats which had been bought for the winter months, Kyla had a bright pink one with white mittens and Ellie had a purple one with the same white mittens. They took them over to the baby swings and sat pushing the girls as they shrieked in delight, the wind catching their little faces and giving them rosy red cheeks.

"Emma…" Lexie asked

"Yeh?" Emma replied pushing Ellie on the swing and watching Brandon on the slide.

"You know Brandon"

"Yeh?"

"Sorry for asking, but who is his father, if it wasn't the man Katrina married…then who?"

Emma looked across at Lexie nervously; she could tell Lexie thought it was Archie.

"Well…Lex I admit I thought Archie" Emma replied

Lexie turned her head away; she had got the answer she was afraid of.

"But…" Emma continued as Lexie turned back to her confused

"But what?" Lexie asked

"It's not," Emma answered

"It's not?" Lexie repeated almost laughing with her reply of relief

"Nope" Emma smiled

"But then…If its not Archie and it couldn't of been her husband…then who?" Lexie asked

"Alan" Emma replied

"Alan?" Lexie repeated confused "Oh…Alan" she said suddenly realising

"Yes Alan" Emma laughed

"I thought it was over with them two a long time ago?" Lexie questioned

"Well apparently not, Katrina came to London and had a bit of bad start, getting used to the city life after living in Glenbogle all her life" Emma explained

"Oh I see…and so Alan"

"Just happened to be living in London at the time, and well you could say helped Katrina out a bit"

"A bit too much I would say judging by it" Lexie laughed

"Yep, so then there was arguments between them, and then out Alan went, finished with, then Kat found out she was pregnant"

"With Brandon…which leads us to where we are today" Lexie finished

"Yep, so don't worry Lex, as far as you and me know, Ellie and Kyla are the only children Archie has fathered"

"I should hope so too!" Lexie laughed, relieved that the whole burden had been removed.

_Early on in the next week…_

A loud knock came on the door and Lexie creeped quietly down the stairs, praying the girls wouldn't wake up as she had just managed to get them down.

Lexie opened the door to see Adam outside.

"Hello"

"Hi" Adam replied moving from side to side in the cold.

"What are ya doing here? Archie's not due back for another two days" Lexie asked, now wrapping her jacket tightly round herself as the cold winter air hit her.

"I know that…well I mean no he won't be" Adam answered

"Why what's happened?" Lexie asked panicked that something had happened to Arch.

"No, no Arch is fine. It's just he has to stay in New York for a little bit longer"

"How long?" Lexie questioned, not sure if she wanted to hear what was about to come next.

"Another week" Adam replied

"But he wont be back in time for Christmas" Lexie quickly replied, calculating that if Archie was due back on the 22nd December, then another week would mean he would be back on the 29th December.

"Sorry" Adam replied smiling at Lexie.

Lexie shook her head "No, why is he staying?"

"He hasn't got a choice, the restaurant is doing so well that they are keeping it open over Christmas and well we still haven't found a manager because Arch refuses to take the job. Look if you don't mind could we talk inside, it's getting a bit nippy out here"

Lexie looked as she saw Katrina coming in from her car.

"No I'm sorry Adam you cant come in"

"Please come on Lexie don't take the hump with me because I've kept your husband over in New York"

"Adam you Creep, leave her alone" Katrina said standing beside him on the other side of the fence.

Lexie looked across at Katrina shocked.

"Well look who it is, business woman Katrina Finlay" Adam replied standing to face Katrina. "How's that love child of yours doing?"

"Brandon is doing fine thank you! We are better off without the likes of you" Katrina replied sharply.

"What is going on here?" Lexie asked confused

"Lexie I see you've met my EX wife Katrina" Adam answered

"Ex wife!?" Lexie replied shocked

"Clearly the biggest mistake I ever made!" Katrina shouted back

"I don't know how I put up with you for so long!" Adam replied

"Hey, hey calm down the both of ya!" Lexie shouted at them

"Adam don't even try it with Lexie, she's happily married" Katrina shouted at Adam.

"What with that husband who's over the other side of the Atlantic?" Adam replied

"Oh you! You! Ergh…" Lexie shouted pushing Adam out of the gate

"Go on, get away, we don't want ya here!" Lexie shouted at him as he got in his car and drove away.

Lexie stood there watching him go she had tears in her eyes. Arch wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with them now, and all because of Adam and this stupid job. Lexie wrapped her arms round her jacket and shivered in the cold wind.

"Lex…I'm sorry" Katrina's voice echoed behind her.

Lexie turned round and walked back towards her door, then turned to face Katrina over the fence.

"I'm sorry too, I never knew about you an Adam" Lexie replied

"Biggest mistake I ever made marrying him, I didn't see him for who he really was until then" Katrina answered "Look ye better get inside its cold out here"

"Ye too" Lexie replied as both woman went inside their houses.

Lexie looked at the clock it was 8pm, which meant it was about 3pm over in New York. Too early to ring Arch yet, she would have to wait up and then ring him.

Lexie yawned as she looked at the clock again; it was 1am in the morning. She picked up the phone and dialled the number to Archie's hotel suite in New York.

"Hello" Archie answered, it was good to hear his voice again, but Lexie wasn't too sure about how the conversation with him staying would go.

"Hey" Lexie replied

"Lex?"

"Aye it's me"

"What are you doing? Is something wrong, it's about 1am over there isn't it?"

"Hmm…Adam came ta see me earlier"

"Oh did he"

"Arch how could ya"

"Lex I have no choice! If I don't stay I'll lose my job over in London"

"But they can't make ya stay over their, it's Christmas Arch, ya have a family"

"Lex these business men don't care about family"

"Hmm anno that much, oh and you'll never guess who Adam used ta be married too"

"He was married?"

"To Katrina"

"Katrina?!" Archie shouted out shocked "What I don't believe it!"

"Yep, he turned up at our doorstep, and well lets just say between the both of us we told him where ta go"

"What did he do?"

"Well he certainly finds it a joke that he sent you over to New York"

"I'll kill him, I'll…"

"Arch, ya won't be killin' no one" Lexie sighed "Look, I've got ta get some sleep, night Arch and merry Christmas" Lexie said putting down the phone.

"Lex? Lex?" Archie asked speaking into the phone, but it was dead, she had hung up.

****

**Wednesday 21st December 2005**

"Paul, the roads been blocked with snow" Molly explained as she came in the hallway.

"Molly, you haven't been out on your bike in this weather have you?" Paul replied

"Oh don't fuss Paul, look you better sort out that road soon, Archie always got a load of the men from the village together when we had bad weather"

"Ok then Molly, I'll get right on it. Talking about Arch, you don't know how they are travelling here tomorrow do you?"

"No sorry, afraid not!" Molly replied before waltzing off into the library

"Hmm, right give Lex a call, then sort out road I think" Paul said to himself as he picked up the phone.

"Hello" Lexie picked up the phone.

"Oh hi Lex it's Paul here"

"Oh hey Paul, you ok?"

"Yeh I'm good thanks, and you?"

"Yeh, yeh I'm fine"

"Good, well I was just wondering about tomorrow…how are you and Arch getting here?"

"Um I'm driving but…"

"Ok then, oh and could I have a quick word with Arch please?"

"Oh ok, you can get him on his mobile I think"

"Cheers Lex, see ya tomorrow bye"

"Bye…but Paul…"

Lexie sighed as she heard the phone click off.

"Right…Arch mobile…Arch mobile…ah ha here we go" Paul spoke again picking up the phone and dialling the necessary numbers.

Archie groaned as he heard his mobile go off beside his bed. He reached his hand across and took the phone squinting his eyes at the flashing light that read "Glenbogle home" on the display screen.

"Hello?" Arch mumbled into the phone

"Oh hi Arch, I was just wondering where you kept the phone numbers for the people who helped you clear the road when the snow blocks us in" Paul asked

"Eh what?"

"Arch you sound like you are half asleep"

"I am! I was… what are you doing calling me at 5am?"

"Arch its 11am, have you not switched your clock back to our time yet?"

"No Paul its 5am and I am in New York"

"What are you doing there?"

"Doing what I've been doing the last two weeks, working"

"But your supposed to be home today…your coming down for Christmas with Lexie and the twins…"

"I can't"

"But Lex told me she was driving and…"

"Paul she can't drive there! I've seen the weather on the internet its snowing and storms everywhere"

"Well I don't think she can get the train"

"Oh this is all my fault!"

"Arch calm down, its no problem, look I'll get the men to help me clear the roads, I'll drive down to London tonight and get Lex and the twins ok, and Lizzie and Martha and we'll all drive back to Glenbogle for Christmas ok"

"Thanks Paul"

"Right well I don't agree with what your doing Arch, but I wont question it now, I've got things to do"

"Tell mother I'm sorry"

"Hmm alright cya"

"Bye"

Paul frantically dialled the London home number again, as Lexie ran to pick up the phone

"Lexie!"

"Paul?"

"Archie's not coming back for Christmas?"

"I did try to tell ya"

"How could he not? It was going to be the first Christmas when we are all together as a family"

"Look I'm sorry Paul, just keep calm about it"

"Lex I'm not blaming you"

"Anno your not, an' Paul?"

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if this was just kept between us two for now, I'll tell Molly when I arrive"

"Ok then, oh and that's another thing, I'm coming to get you"

"What you mean your comin' ta get me?"

"You cannot drive up here by yourself"

"Well I'm hardly gonnae be by myself"

"Anno that but it's just safer if I drive"

"Its only a bit of snow Paul"

"Lex, please?"

"Fine, fine see ya tonight then?"

"Yep will do, bye Lex"

"Bye"

Paul stepped outside into the cold air and snow on the ground as he walked across it in his big boots to the estate office door. He opened it to be surprised by Duncan who was sitting up against the radiator warming his backside.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?"

"Er…Er I was just…well it's a tad cold outside so I thought…and the radiator was on in here so…"

"Its ok Duncan, ya know if you put something warmer on that that kilt it might help"

"But I always wear ma kilt"

"Ok, well seeing as you're not busy…"

"I…I am"

"Er no your not"

"Your right I'm not, Whatcha want"

"The road to the village is blocked with snow, now Molly says Archie used to have some people help clear it?"

"Aye he did"

"Well do you know who these were?"

"Er…yeah" Duncan replied nodding his head

"Do you think you could get a team organised for this afternoon?"

"Sure no problem boss"

"Cheers"

Duncan ran out the estate door,

"Oh Duncan watch out its…" Paul shouted back before hearing a almightily yelp, "Icy" Paul finished as he turned to look out the door and check if Duncan was alright.

"Oh not a pretty sight" Jess giggled as she helped Duncan up as he pulled his kilt back down, as she handed him her hand to help him up.

"Everything ok?" Paul asked

"I think he'll survive" Jess laughed as Duncan got up and brushed the snow off him.

Lexie put the twins down for their afternoon nap as she took the presents she had spent the last week getting, and wrapping and put them in the lounge ready to take with her to Glenbogle. She took the two suitcases, which had hers, and the twin's clothes in ready for the next two weeks or so and put them in the lounge too.

Lexie looked and sighed at the pile of washing which had sat there for two weeks, she had been so busy with Christmas presents and acting a single mum she hadn't had time to do it. It was mostly Archie's clothes; she had done most of hers and the twins because she had needed them ready for the next two weeks.

Lexie picked up a couple of Archie's tops and went to head to the kitchen to wash them when she heard a faint cry from upstairs. Changing direction she went upstairs to find out which one had woken. Opening the nursery door she saw Kyla standing up in her cot, she wasn't crying loud, just muttering to herself.

"Da da?" Kyla called as she saw the door open.

"No Ky, it's mummy" Lexie replied walking over and putting Archie's tops over her shoulder as she picked Kyla up.

"Da da" Kyla said again

"No Ky, he's not here," Lexie repeated but as she looked at her daughter she saw she was holding one of Archie's tops and cuddling it.

"Can you smell your daddy?" Lexie laughed as she walked out the door with Kyla.

"Mum" Ellie's voice echoed from behind Lexie.

"Oh you too" Lexie giggled as she walked back "Right, lets see if we can still do this, ya know ye two are gettin' a wee bit big for this now" Lexie said as she tried to hold them both at the same time.

"Right, thank you all for offering to help, we need to clear this road of the snow, so I hope you've all bought your shovels cos we've got work to do!" Paul spoke loudly to the group of men who stood before him.

"There's tea and snacks back at the house for after" Molly added smiling at the men.

"Right, lets get started" Paul answered as they all started to shovel the snow out of the road.

_Late that night…_

Paul knocked quietly on the door of the London home. Lexie, who had been waiting up, quickly walked to the door. As she opened it, Paul felt the homely warmth and smells of the house come to him, as Lexie gave a big smile and stepped aside so he could come in, as she shut the door behind him she gave him a big hug.

Paul hugged his sister-in-law tightly; she seemed small and lost next to him. She seemed happy to see him. "Lex are you ok?" Paul whispered down to her.

She didn't say anything but he saw her head shake softly. He held his arms around her and rubbed her back, "Don't worry, its gonna be alright" Paul reassured her

"I just wanted him to be here," Lexie whispered back

"We'll I'm afraid you've got me instead" Paul replied trying to lighten the mood, Lexie gave a quiet laugh

"Thanks" Lexie replied looking up at Paul as she touched his hands "Oh you're freezin'"

"It looks like it might snow out there, water is already iced over" Paul answered as Lexie and himself walked down the narrow hall way to the small kitchen at the back of the house as Lexie put the kettle on.

Paul stood and watched her scuttle about her kitchen, he looked at the pictures on the wall of the girls, and he hadn't seen Lexie or Archie and his nieces since May when Lexie had run away to Glenbogle. He had been looking forward to them all spending time as a family together at Glenbogle.

As Lexie handed him a mug of hot tea and gave him a bright smile, he returned the smile and something inside him felt weird, what was it, he's whole body felt excited and happy just looking at Lexie smiling at him.

"Right well ya must be tired from all that travelling so if ya wanna put ye heid down ta sleep then I've made ye up a bed on the sofa ok" Lexie explained

"Thanks Lex" Paul replied as he went through to the lounge.


	12. Parts 19 and 20

**The Spin Off 2 – Part 19**

********

**Thursday 22nd December 2005**

****

"Da da?" Ellie cried standing in front of a sleeping Paul, as he stirred and then opened his eyes "Ahh" Paul shouted in fright, as he wasn't expecting the 15month old to be standing in front of him.

Paul then sat himself up realising it was one of the girls. "Shh…shh don't cry, please don't cry" Paul whispered to her picking her up and cuddling her.

Lexie laughed at the door. "Sorry ta wake ya Paul, but we beta get going soon. Lizzie an' Martha are coming round in half an hour"

"Oh that's ok, Sorry…I think I scared her, she wanted her da, she was calling for Arch" Paul explained the crying toddler.

"Oh no its ok, she's goin through the whole every man is da, an' every animal is cat phase, if ya get me" Lexie replied "You can go get dressed up in ma room, I'll just be down here feeding them ok"

"Ok then" Paul answered handing Ellie to Lexie and picking up his bag.

Paul opened the door to Lexie and Archie's bedroom. The layout of things was very similar to their bedroom at Glenbogle. Paul walked across and put his backpack down on the bed as he sat down to take off his socks. He looked at Archie's side of the bed, he had the alarm clock and phone and a small picture of Ellie and Kyla together.

As Paul stood up to change his underwear, trousers and top he looked across to Lexie's side of the bed, which had the picture of their wedding day and then another picture of Archie, Lexie and the girls all together. Paul sighed, what was his brother up too in New York, why wasn't he home with his family?

There was a knock on the door. "Paul you ready?" Lexie called

"Yeh, just a minute" Paul replied packing his dirty clothes back into his backpack.

He opened the door and Lexie quickly went past him, "Sorry nearly forgot the photos for Molly" Lexie explained herself as she went into the bottom draw of the big wooden wardrobe and pulled out a small box.

"Ah right, well I'm just gonna have a quick shave and I'll be down ok" Paul replied going into the bathroom.

"Ok" Lexie shouted back as she went down the stairs.

Katrina opened the door to her house, it was freezing today and the weatherman had reported snow due to fall today.

"Say bye to mummy Brandon" Emma called to the three-year old, who were busy sitting in front of the television watching Thomas the tank engine.

"Byeeeeeee MUM" Brandon shouted at Katrina as he came running into the hall nearly knocking her down.

Katrina laughed "Right, now be good today for Emma, I'll see you tonight sweetheart" Katrina said bending down so her son could give her a kiss.

Lexie handed Paul a box of presents in the hallway. "Right if you take them, I'll just get the girls into their coats" Lexie suggested

"Ok then" Paul replied stepping out the door and then putting the box down beside the car as he got his keys out of his pocket.

He looked across to see a woman with curly blonde hair step out of the neighbouring house, she was dressed in business clothes, with a long skirt and blouse and carrying lots of folders under her arm as she waved goodbye to the little boy who stood on the step with another young woman.

"Morning" Paul called to her as she observed him standing outside Lexie and Archie's house.

"Hello" Katrina replied giving Paul a smile.

"KATRINA!" Martha shouted stepping out of the taxi that had just pulled up outside the house aswell.

"Hey Martha!" Katrina called as she bent down to hug the 5-year old.

Lizzie stepped out of the taxi and went to the boot. "Hey Paul could ya give us a hand please?" She called over.

"Sure Sis" Paul laughed going over to help Lizzie.

"Sis?" Katrina repeated confused as Paul and Lizzie passed her.

"Paul" Lexie called from the front door carrying Kyla in her arms and holding Ellie by the hand.

"Hang on Lex, I'm helping Lizzie for a minute" Paul replied carrying another box of presents from the taxi to his car as Lizzie carried a suitcase after him.

"Ok, if ye could just take the twins for me please" Lexie answered

"I'll help if you want" Katrina offered to Lexie.

Lexie looked a bit shocked, but she didn't want to seem rude to Katrina's offer "Thanks"

Katrina came up to Lexie's door and picked up Ellie and then put her on her left side before holding her free arm open to take Kyla off Lexie.

Lexie picked up the two suitcases and then shut the door behind her, walking behind Katrina to the car.

"Oh I say, new Car Paul?" Lizzie asked admiring the new silver 8-seater 4x4 car

"Yeh, we just got it, helps more with transporting" Paul explained loading the boxes and suitcases into the back.

"Paul…Paul, oh the secret brother" Katrina spoke up suddenly realising Paul was the one Lizzie had told her about after she had got back from Nepal.

"Er yeh that's me" Paul replied as Lizzie laughed patting him on the back after he had finished putting the boxes in the back.

Katrina stood beside Lexie as she opened the door and fitted in the girl's car seats.

"Thanks" Lexie replied as she took Kyla off Katrina and fitted her in, and then took Ellie off her.

"Right Martha Macdonald, in you get, right at the back" Lexie called to her niece.

"Coming" Martha, yelled as she ran up to Lexie, as Lexie helped her up the step and into the back of the car.

"So you all off up to Glenbogle?" Katrina asked

"Yep, family Christmas" Lizzie laughed

Lexie grew silent and didn't say anything but checked the girls were happy and gave Kyla Archie's t-shirt to hold.

Katrina noticed it "Oh Sorry I forgot Arch wasn't going to be there"

"No reason to be sorry" Lexie replied before opening the front seat door and jumping in.

"Right well beta be off now" Paul broke the tension, as he went round and climbed in the drivers seat.

"Well Katrina, have a good Christmas, see you next year!" Lizzie hugged Katrina goodbye.

"You ok?" Paul asked Lexie while they waited for Lizzie.

Lexie turned to face Paul "Yeh" before turning back and facing out the window, as Lizzie got in the back of the car with Martha.

Golly smiled down at Molly jumping at the large window by the stairs as she saw Paul's car draw up the drive.

"Don't you go smothering them lasses will ya" Golly joked as Molly smiled back and waited for him to reach her on the break in the stairs, before taking his arm excitedly and walking down the stairs.

Lexie's eyes lit up at the sight of the winter wonderland of a castle that stood before her, it was like something out of a fairy tale. Fairy lights had been put up all around the outside of the castle and shone and sparkled in the winter night.

"And Welcome to Santa's grotto" Paul laughed

Molly watched as her daughter-in-law jumped out the front seat in a pastel colour pink coat and her jet black hair blew in the wind behind her as she opened the second door.

Lexie observed her two daughters sleeping peacefully in their car seats. Lexie carefully undid Kyla's car seat belt and picked up her sleeping baby, who was tightly clutching Archie's t-shirt in her grasp. She laid Kyla's head on her shoulder so she could fall back asleep again.

Meanwhile Paul carefully picked up the tired five year old up and carried her round and stood with Lexie while Lizzie helped Golly unpack the back of the car. Molly joined Lexie and Paul after getting Ellie out from the other side of the car.

"Come on Lass I've got the fire goin' in the library you can put these wee ones to sleep in there, there be warm 'n' cosy in there" Golly spoke quietly as they walked inside to a warm atmosphere.

Molly, Golly, Lexie, Paul and Lizzie stood in front of the big Christmas tree in the hallway after putting the girls down to sleep in the library.

"How come ye haven't decorated" Lexie asked seeing the tree without any decorations on it.

"Lexie dear, you've done it for the last goodness knows how many years, surely you didn't thing I would do it without you" Molly smiled, as Lexie's face lit up.

"Come on everyone, get decorating" Duncan shouted from behind them, as him and Jess held two big boxes full of Christmas decorations.

And like small children, they all ran to the box picking out decorations and starting to hang them on the tree, laughter and happiness filled the room as the tree started to look more Christmassier.

"Mummy, look this is the decoration Jamie and I always used to fight about who was going to put it on the tree" Lizzie called to Molly from the other side of the tree, holding up a one legged Santa Claus with a bright sparkly coat.

"And you used to always win" Molly commented giggling as Lizzie put it up on the tree.

"Aye, apart from that time young Archie was running an' slipped over right into the tree and it fell off" Golly added.

"And from then one it was one legged Santa" Lizzie finished.

Lexie noticed Paul hang back from the tree,

"You ok?" Lexie asked sitting down beside Paul on the stairs

"Yeh, its just…" Paul hesitated

"Family memories and not being part of them?" Lexie guessed

"Er yeh I guess"

"Don't worry, now come on I need you to help me put the Angel on the top"

"What?" Paul questioned as Lexie grabbed his hand yanking him up as Duncan gave her the ancient angel.

"Well Arch always used to lift me up to put the Angel on the top" Lexie explained smiling "So are ya gonna help?"

Paul smiled, Lex knew how to put a smile back on his face.

"After three ok?" Paul told Lexie. "1…2…3 and up we go"

Paul lifted Lexie round the legs and up she went towards the top of the tree, as she carefully placed the angel on the top and then leaned and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck as he lifted her down. The others clapped as they stepped back to admire the finished tree.

"Right Presents!" Duncan shouted running to go fetch his presents to put under the tree. Lexie laughed as her and Lizzie picked up their boxes and started to place the presents under the tree.

"No shaking!" Lexie shouted at Duncan who was eying up a present addressed to him.

"Oh come on Lex" Duncan whined

Lexie laughed, "I said no!"

"Oh ok…" Duncan replied putting the present back down and putting on a pout.

"So Lexie, when will Archie be joining us?" Molly asked, the laughter died down and went quiet.

Paul looked across at Lexie, and she sighed then looked at Molly.

"He's not coming Molly, he's got to work"

**Saturday 24th December 2005**

****

"I'm going to getcha," Lexie shouted at Duncan as they ran around outside in the snow like little children.

"Not if I get ya first!" Duncan replied throwing a snowball and hitting Lex in the back.

"Right that's it, I'm gonnae get ya!" Lexie yelled picking up a bunch of snow and chasing after Duncan.

"Them two don't change do they?" Molly commented to Golly as they stood in the upstairs window watching the scene in the snow below.

"Aye they don't" Golly laughed

They watched as Martha ran out in her hat and mittens with Lizzie following behind her into the snow and the snowball fight turned into three against one with poor Duncan getting bombarded with snowballs.

"I'm glad they don't, things change to much around here" Molly replied

Golly didn't reply he just put his arm around Molly's shoulders and pulled her against him as they continued to watch through the window.

"HEY LEX!" Paul shouted from the other side of the lawn. He was pulling behind him a small box with the twins sitting in. They were giggling away as Paul pulled them faster towards the group.

Lexie stopped mid-throw at Duncan and laughed as she ran over to Paul.

"Paul that's brilliant" Lexie laughed as the little sledge came to a halt. Two sets of rosy cheeks smiled back at Lexie from behind Paul.

"You enjoy that sweeties?" Lexie asked the twins as she helped them out.

The twins ran across the snow in there bright all in one outdoor suits. Duncan scooped them up and twirled them around as they shrieked.

"That looks like fun" Lexie joked

"Does it?" Paul replied, but before Lexie had a chance to answer him she was wiped off her feet and being flied around by Paul.

Molly shuddered against Golly.

"Lass you ok?" Golly asked

Molly looked frustrated. "That should be Archie. Archie should be out there with his family!"

"Molly I know he should, but he cant be" Golly replied but Molly pulled away from him and started marching towards the door.

"Golly that boy is my son, and as long as I am his mother he's going to do as I say, whether he likes it or not!" Molly stated

"Looks kinda funny looking" Lexie mentioned as she put her head side ways and looked at the snowman Duncan and Paul had just built.

"Whatcha mean funny looking?" Duncan asked coming and standing next to where Lexie was sitting on the floor with the twins on her lap.

"Well wonky" Lexie laughed

"He's gonna be wonky he's made out of frozen water!" Paul replied laughing with her as he put his hat on the snowman.

"Mummy I want some hot chocolate!" Martha wined at Lizzie

"All right, come on pet lets go get some hot chocolate" Lizzie replied getting up and taking Martha's hand.

"Sounds good ta me!" Duncan added jumping up and following them.

Paul laughed and took hold of Kyla as she reached across to him as he sat down opposite Lexie.

"I love this" Paul mentioned

"What snow?" Lexie laughed

"No this…family"

"What us all here together?"

"Yeah…I mean the kids…you" Paul stuttered snuggling Kyla close to him. Lexie remained silent. "Arch makes me so mad"

"Arch makes you mad?" Lexie questioned

"He's got something so perfect and he's wasting it!" Paul outburst

Lexie looked slightly frightened and taken back.

"Lex, I want a wife, I want kids…I want a family"

"You've got a family Paul, You've got me, the twins, Lizzie, Martha, Molly…Archie"

"Its not the same Lex"

"Well what about that Isobel you've spoken about?"

"It's complicated…I don't think Its going to work"

"Well talk to me about it, its not good keeping them feelings inside Paul"

"I'm the laird yeah?"

Lexie listened "Aye…"

"And Isobel's a farmer…"

"Oh come on Paul that makes no difference…Arch was the laird I was the house…"

"I don't mean that Lex" Paul interrupted

"I have my duties here…she has hers at the farm"

"Oh…"

"If only Arch would…no, never mind"

"If only Arch would what?"

Paul shook his head

"Paul tell me"

"If only Arch would be laird again…for a while, well I sort myself out"

Lexie sighed a deep breath; she knew that was a lot to ask.

"Lex my times running out, I'm nearly 40 years old!"

Tears formed in Lexie's eyes, she looked down so Paul couldn't see.

"Mum" Ellie spoke, putting her small mitten hand against her mothers face.

Paul noticed. "Oh Lex, I'm sorry I didn't mean to have a go, I …"

"Paul you know I would move back here like a flash if you asked, but"

"But Arch" Paul finished

Lexie nodded, as Paul leaned forward and put his arms around her and the twins.

"Paul he wont even come back for Christmas" Lexie mumbled

"Mum, how will Santa know what fireplace to come down?" Martha asked as they all sat in the library that night.

"I don't know sweetie. Me and uncle Archie always used to fight about which fireplace it was." Lizzie replied

"Did you ever find out?" Martha questioned

"No, uncle Jamie told us in the end that Santa came down a different one each year and would bring a map of Glenbogle with him so that he could find his way around the house"

"Oh…Do you think he will know this time?"

"I don't know, Santa hasn't had to visit Glenbogle for a lot of years"

Martha looked worried.

"Don't worry Martha, I'll walk the corridors tonight and if I see a big man dressed in red carrying a sack I'll point him in the right direction" Paul laughed

"Thanks uncle Paul" Martha smiled

"Right come on pet, up ta bed" Lizzie announced, "Say goodnight to everyone and give them a kiss"

"Night Auntie Lex, Night uncle Paul, night Golly, night Jess, night Dunc" Martha replied to everyone, giving them each a kiss before Lizzie looked around the room.

"Where's Mummy?" Lizzie questioned

"She's on the phone lass" Golly spoke up.

"Oh ok" Lizzie smiled "Come on Martha"

Lexie and Paul looked at each other confused, what had just happened? Was something going on that they didn't know about?

Lizzie passed her mothers room on the way up to Martha's room. Lizzie pushed the door open and Molly jumped.

"Opps Sorry, only us" Lizzie apologised as Molly ushered them in.

"Hang on a minute Archie" Molly spoke into the phone.

"Night Grandma" Martha said as she gave Molly a kiss. Molly held the phone up to Martha.

"Night uncle Arch, and don't worry, I know Santa has his map of Glenbogle" Martha said down the phone to Archie, before handing it back to Molly.

Lizzie smiled at her mother as she took her daughter out of the room and to her bedroom.

"Well I'm going to retire for the night," Lexie finally said after it was just her and Paul left downstairs.

"Make sure your asleep ready for Santa" Paul joked

Lexie laughed, "Sweet dreams Paul"

The Spin Off 2 – Part 20

****

_Sunday 25th December – Christmas Day!_

Lexie woke up early and crept outside. It was still quite dark outside, and it had snowed again last night, the white blanket that lay on the ground outside the house was beautiful, she was unsure if she wanted to spoil it.

She walked down to the loch side and sat on the stone pillar. Staring out to the loch. She thought about what Paul had said. He was right, if he wanted to marry and start a family it would have to be soon.

She didn't know if she could imagine herself and Archie coming back to Glenbogle. Archie being laird again, would he be able to sit still for long enough?

Then a smile crept across her face as she imagined the girls growing up here. They could go on walks through the forest and along Duncan's nature trails, Lexie could teach them how to cook in the kitchen. When they were older Golly could take them out fishing and they could learn to fish like Jess had.

Molly would have her grandchildren with her, and Lexie could be at peace again with all her family around her.

Paul and Isobel could marry and start a family, and they would be close by, and the girls would have new cousins to play with.

Lexie's smile dropped. It was everything she had wished for herself as a child, of course slightly different but along them 'Family' lines.

Just then a snowball hit Lexie on the back.

"Right, I'm gonnae get you this time Duncan" Lexie shouted picking up snow by her feet and turned round and throwing the snowball hard at his face.

Her face looked shocked as the snowball hit not Duncan's face, but hit Archie hard right on the forehead.

Lexie didn't say anything, she didn't know whether it was a dream or not. She didn't know what to say.

"Ouch, oh my head" Archie mumbled, rubbing his head in the cold.

"Ar…ar…Arch?" Lexie stuttered

"Since when did you have a good aim?" Archie laughed

"ARCH!" Lexie shouted in happiness as she ran towards him, throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. He smelt her sweet smell and she laid her head on his shoulder feeling his warmth.

"Look at the state of you" Lexie laughed as she stared into Archie's eyes.

"Well I haven't slept in about 24 hours, I flew 6 hours home last night on a crappy plane, lost 6 hours of my day and then travelled up to the highlands on a sleeper, only to then have to walk through snow blocked roads in the freezing cold…to arrive home and see my beautiful wife, and get a snowball thrown at me" Archie laughed

"But Arch, I thought if you came home Adam would fire you?"

"He cant fire me if I've quit can he?"

"YOU QUIT?"

"I quit, I've had enough of being a manager of a restaurant, and I'd prefer being a laird then ever doing that again"

Lexie pondered on whether she should bring up what Paul suggested

Lexie leaned forward and kissed Archie, long and romantically.

"Oh and I came back because of the fact I truly love my wife and my family, and I want to finally show them I do"

Still Lexie said nothing.

"Ok Lex, I know I'm usually rubbish at guessing what your thinking, so just come out and tell me"

Lexie laughed softly. She took a deep breath and began.

"How would you feel about becoming laird again…just for a while, well I'm not sure how long exactly" Lexie questioned

Archie stood back "Paul doesn't want to be laird any more?"

"No, no it's not that, he wants a family Arch, with Isobel"

"Isobel?"

"Look Arch, it's a long story…but I thought mebbe…just mebbe we could…move back to Glenbogle and you could be laird again…and I would be Mrs. Laird and the girls…"

"I get it"

"So?"

"I think that it's a brilliant idea, and I must say one of my best"

Lexie playfully hit him, "Ya Bampot, so that's a yes then?"

"It's a yes"

"Oh Arch I love you so much!"

"And I love you too Mrs. Laird, now come on back in the house, its freezing out here and the girls are awake, and guess who's been?"

"Who?" Lexie looked confused

"Santa of course"

"Oh" Lexie laughed as they walked hand in hand back to the house.

Molly and Paul were coming down the stairs each carrying a very excited twin as Archie and Lexie came in.

Paul looked a bit shocked at seeing Archie, but Molly had a huge smile on her face.

"DADDY!" the girls shouted together holding their arms out to Archie.

"My Sweethearts, merry Christmas" Archie came forward and took them both.

Lexie stood behind him, she laughed putting her hand over the mouth covering her big smile as she realised who Molly was on the phone to last night, and why everyone else knew. Well apart from Paul of course.

"Merry Christmas dear" Molly came forward to Lexie and Lexie wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law.

"Oh Molly, it's the best Christmas ever"

"Oh and Paul, We've got a present for you"

"Who you and Arch?" Paul questioned

"He's agreed…well we've decided…we're coming home!" Lexie shouted excitedly.

"I'm going to take over laird again for a while, while you do what you have to do" Archie commented

Paul looked gob smacked, while Molly was jumping up and down next to him.

"You really want too?" Paul asked

"I've lived life a bit now, and I've decided, there's nothing better than being at Glenbogle with my family, even if I cant stand them sometimes" Archie smiled kissing Lexie as she took Ellie off him and they hugged together.

"Oh this is the best Christmas ever!" Molly shouted grabbing Paul and hugging him, as he looked shocked before putting his arms around her as well and then Lexie and Archie and the girls.

"Santa's been!" Martha shouted from the top of the stairs. The group looked up to see Martha jumping up and down at the top of the stairs holding a sack in her hands, With Lizzie smiling behind her.

"Uncle Archie you were wrong! Santa does come through Mummy's fireplace cos he left footprints on the floor from the ash" Martha shouted running down the stairs.

Archie smiled at his niece then looked at Lizzie as she came down the stairs. He waited until Martha had run to the tree before he turned to Lizzie and whispered "Maybe Santa should wash his feet after if he's going to try and win after all these years"

As Lizzie looked guilty down at her dirty slippers still caked in ash. "Welcome home wee brother"

"Right, I'll be Santa, everyone sit down in your seats, now where's my wee elf?" Archie asked as he sat beside the pile of presents.

"I'm here Uncle Arch…I mean Santa!" Martha shouted

They sat and Archie handed out all the presents as Martha ran to give them to each person.

They sat down in the afternoon to Christmas dinner made by Lexie and Lizzie.

"Right now while I was in New York I came across a very interesting idea…personalised crackers," Archie informed the family as they all sat round the table.

"So I got one for everyone" Archie smiled as he handed the crackers out with everyone's names on. Every one started pulling open the crackers and laughing about their gifts they got inside.

"Hey Arch I haven't got my cracker" Lexie questioned.

"Oh yes, nearly forgot about yours" Archie laughed as he produced a red and gold cracker with _'Alexandra'_ written in Italic on the front.

"You gonna pull it with me?" Lexie questioned.

Archie held one end as Lexie held the other and everyone went silent waiting to see what Lexie had got in her cracker. They pulled the cracker and it went bang and Lexie was left holding the part of the cracker with the gift inside.

"What ya get Lex?" Duncan asked as Lexie went silent.

"Oh Arch, it's beautiful"

Lexie held up a beautiful stone set ring with diamonds in. Tears formed in her eyes. To her, this just completed her best Christmas ever.

"It's an eternity ring to show my eternal love to you Lex, I love you to bits, I love you more than my life…and my job" Archie laughed.

"Aww that's lovely" Molly smiled

Lexie placed it on her finger and then Kissed Arch.

"And I love you more than my life" Lexie added.

"To new beginnings, and a happy new year" Golly toasted as the others repeated after him.

Isobel sat next to Paul at the table, his hand held hers. As they knew they had their own new beginning right now, growing at that very moment.

Paul looked across at his brother, the best brother any one could have. He had given up Glenbogle for him, and now he had come back for him. He looked across at Lexie, the love he had once had for her had now turned to happiness, as he saw his sister-in-law happy at last, and his two twin nieces growing up so fast, that he would now be able to share it with them. Everyone would be together again.

So as the family sat around the table eating their Christmas dinner, they enjoyed the very day that would start a new beginning for them all.

The end


End file.
